RWEBY Chibi
by MrtheratedG
Summary: A spin off Chibi version of Phailen's Reiteration. Watch the day to day lives of team RWEBY, JNPR, JYDE and many others to follow
1. Episode 1

**Okay first things first yes I got permission from Phailen to do this and if you have not the story** **Reiteration** **then you might be lost with some characters in here. I also recommend you read it so you won't be lost. These are just little skits I thought would be funny or cute and if any of you guys got any ideas you think would be funny or fun for this leave a review for it I do read those so without further ado let's a go.**

 **Scene 1: The Ruby Cooking Show**

Chibi Ruby is standing in the kitchen with bowls, ingredients, she is wearing a chef's hat and apron. She set-up a camera and countdown with her fingers signaling for the record button. "3. 2. 1. Hi everyone and welcome to the Ruby Cooking Show!" Ruby jumps up into the air with arms spread wide, Confetti fell down on to the floor. "Today we're gonna be making the single greatest baking dish in all of Remna-"

"Pancakes!" Chibi Nora screams while sliding in from the left, right beside Ruby. She as a chef's hat and apron on while looking into the camera.

"What? No! Nora you're ruining my first episode." Ruby yells while shoving Nora offset then returns quickly. "Anyway without further interruptions, we are making the best dessert ever Cookies!" Ruby then pulls out some cue cards and shows them in front of the camera.

"Step one: gather the ingredients. Now there are many different kind of cookies out there, but for this time will focus on the classic chocolate chip cook-"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Nora interrupts again while shoving Ruby off screen to the right. "Now for starters we're gonna need some eggs, butter, milk, and of course chocolate chips."

"Nora this is my cooking show and we're gonna be making cookies!" Ruby comes back while wielding crescent rose out. "Now get off set before we're there's gonna be more than one kind of cut being made." Ruby threatens serious intentions.

"Okay but I'll be back Ruby you haven't seen the last of me." With that said Nora zooms off screen with a maniacal being heard.

"Alright then. Okay now then let's just move on." Ruby moves onto the next cue card.

"Step two: mixing the ingredients. Okay so we're gonna take the sugar, eggs, butter, vanilla and mix them altogether in a large bowl, stir until it-" _crashing sounds heard in the back_

Nora came back wielding magnhild in hammer form with a maniacal smile on her face . "HaHaHaHa! I told you I'd be back! Now we're gonna be making pancakes here or we're gonna have a mess on set."

Ruby then gets crescent rose wields in scythe form. "Oh yeah, well I say we're making cookies Nora! If you want this Cooking show you gonna have to take it from me."

"Oh is that a challenge I here? Well I can't wait for this to become the Nora Cooking Show; and my first episode will be on PANCAKES!"

"You know i'll never allow that happen!"

"Then show me what you got you so called iron chef."

" ***Hiya*** "

Ruby leaps at Nora and both go off screen and fighting can be heard from offscreen.

The camera is lifted and rotated to show Chibi Enten holding the camera and looking directly into the camera with an awkward smile on his face. "Huh we'll be back after the break."

The screen then flashes directly into black.

 **End of Scene 1**

 **Scene 2: The game master**

In the courtyard a small crowd is seen cheering and cathetered around the what seems to be Chibi Yang and Chibi Ruby playing a game on their scrolls.

" **Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!"**

" **Yang!, Yang!, Yang!"**

"Come on I'm so close to winning." Says Ruby as she button mash's on her scroll. Yang seems to be using careful button press as a single sweat is running down the side of her face.

"It's been fun Ruby but I think it's time for me to finish this."

"No! shield break! Come on, get unstunned."

" **No Ruby!"**

" **Finish her!"**

"Sorry Ruby, game set, and , MATCH!" Yang then hits the buttons while swinging her arms as if she delivered the final blow herself.

" _Game! Winner YXL!"_

The crowd at Yang's side is cheering with thunderous applause with flowers showering Yang; Yang herself is. Bowing her head down, then raising her arms out in celebration.

On the other end Ruby can be seen with her head down in shame, as the crowd on her side were groaning and sighing in sadness; some were even crying.

"Maybe next time Ruby, I'm known as the best at this game, so you know no harm in losing to me, I'm just too good at this game." Yang has a coy smile on her face as soaks in the praise some more.

Back to Ruby's side she can be seen sitting on a bench with Chibi Weiss patting her back trying to comfort her. Chibi Enten can be seen coming out of the crowd.

"Hey Ruby what's with the crowd? Did some big named hunter show up?"

"No Yang just beat me again at Limited Edition Ultra Super Mega Fighter 2 Director's Cut Turbo."

"That's an odd name but I feel like I've heard that somewhere before. Anyway is that what really got you down?"

"Yes she's the best on campus no one as beaten her I was so close but she broke my character's shield and I was left stunned and unable to anything."

Yang then pops her head in with a big smile on her face. "Like I said there's always next time." She leaves goes back to appeal her cheering fans.

"Well I used to play games back when I was younger maybe I give my luck a try."

As Enten Was about to walk over to Yang, Ruby grabs onto him trying stop him "Enten! You can't she's too good, she spent more time learning the complicated controls, she'll mop the floor with you, this game isn't for casual players." She wails out dramatically.

"She's right I tried and I couldn't get a single hit in with my character." Weiss adds in also trying to stop him from going face his doom.

Enten rolls his eyes and pries Ruby off of him and proceeds to advance towards Yang.

"Enten! Nooo! Come back! Weiss we lost another innocent soul. He was so young, figuratively not literally. Whyyyy." Ruby cries into Weiss shoulder as the heiress comforts her leader as they hear the game go on in the background.

A few seconds later Enten comes back "Okay done and I won by the way."

"What!" Ruby and Weiss scream. It was true, when Ruby and Weiss looked over Enten shoulder they saw Yang on her knees pounding the ground and groaning in defeat while the crowd behind her were crying and comforting each other. They then looked at Enten with a shocked expression.

"Yeah the controls weren't really complicated and it super easy to string her into combos, she couldn't even get a hit on me…..Well I'm going to go work the assignment due tomorrow, that was fun though."

As Enten left Ruby and Weiss both just stared at him as he left, bombarded with what they just heard and seen.

" **What?!** " Can be heard from everyone in the courtyard.

 **End of Scene 2**

 **Scene 3: House of cards**

Chibi Enten is walking around the courtyard humming a tune, as he turns he sees Chibi Ruby and Chibi Weiss slapping at each other, causing a single sweat drop running down the side of his head. ' _My leader and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, acting like 5 year olds.'_

"Hey what's going on here? Why are you two 'fighting' each other?"

Ruby and Weiss stop their slapping and break away while pointing at each other. " **She started! No! You started. Quit talking when I'm talking!"**

"' _Sigh'_ Okay one at a time. Weiss what happened to cause this argument?"

"Ruby is being completely childish and is causing a mess after I just finished cleaning."

"Ruby, is this true?"

"Well uhh, yes, but she knocked down my house of cards!" Ruby retorts justifying her actions.

"Really is that it? You should know that cleanliness is an importance of life, you don't need to be wealthy to understand that. Right Enten?" Weiss scoffs at her claim with arms crossed, closing her eyes, turning her back to them, putting on a coy smile as she tried to recruit Enten on her side.

"Uhh Enten hello?" Ruby puts a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly her face shows concern .

Weiss turns back and opens her eyes to see what's with Ruby's concern voice. Enten is staring off in a distance not looking at either of his teammates as he is deep thought of remembrance.

" _I did it! I finally built a house of cards. It took me so long with tons of trial and error, but I finally got it. I need to take a picture of this." Suddenly Chibi Yang bursts in. "Hey Enten Have you seen my keys to bumble bee? Oh never mind found them, bye" Yang then slams the door causing the card house to topple "Noooooo! My house of cards! Hours of my life wasted. Whyyyyy!?" Enten is on his knees, with his head down and his fists on the floor crying out for his fallen work._

"Enten are you alright? Speak to us." Enten is brought out of thought and sees the concern looks of Weiss and Ruby.

"Enten thank dust you alright. Now can you tell Ruby that she is being completely chil-"

"How dare you cause a travesty like that Weiss!" Enten interrupts Weiss having a look of rage on his face.

"Wha- but"

"No excuses! This demands justice!" Enten then collects his aura into his palm.

" **Hiiiyeeaah!"** Enten then trust his arm forward at Weiss.

"Woah!" Weiss is blasted far away from Ruby and Enten a crash sound can be heard. Enten with his palm still out stretch, knees bent, breathes heavily as he used a lot of his aura in the blast.

Ruby then taps his shoulder. "Soooo, thank you Enten!" Ruby thanks Enten with a big smile on her face. "So do you wanna help build a card house?"

"Sure." Enten agrees cheerfully a walks with Ruby to the dorm.

 **End of Scene 3**

 **Scene 4: Teaching programming**

Chibi Ruby is walking with Chibi Weiss and Chibi Enten down Beacons halls.

"Hey Enten do you think you can teach me how to program stuff?" Ruby asks with excitement, while Weiss seems intrigued with idea as well.

"I don't know Ruby. I mean I been studying ever since I was a kid, I don't know if you can catch-up."

"Oh please, pretty please. Just imagine all the cool things we can create." Ruby exclaims with big smile on her face.

"I actually would like to learn as well, I think it could benefit the Schnee Dust Company in the future." Adds in Weiss with a friendly smile on her face.

"See! Even Weiss is with me on this."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know we love ya. So what do you say Enten?" Pleads Ruby with puppy dog eyes.

"' _Sigh'_ Oh alright I'll teach you two." Enten gives in.

 _(Cuts to team RWEBY's dorm room)_

Enten is standing in front of an eager Ruby and Weiss who seated in chairs with their notepads out. Behind him is a drawing board with markers on the railing.

"This is gonna be so cool we're gonna be like hackers from those spy movies, tracking down the bad guys and stopping them in their tracks." Ruby Whispers to Weiss who playfully roles her eyes.

"I don't think it's gonna be exactly like that Ruby, but still this should be useful to know." Weiss informs Ruby, as Enten is about to start his lecture.

"Okay if you want to know how to program, your gonna need to understand the basics of elements of C++ or also known as C-sharp. Now first thing is how do you create an object in program first. Well you're gonna have to use the character ( **int)** for creating a variable for example let's create a something for the scroll to say. Enter inside the program **int = hello;** then hit the enter button and then type **hello = (good day);** we then create these **{ }** then press enter and put inside them **(hello);** and with that we hit play and it should come back saying good day. Did you get all that?" Asks Enten as he finished his quick lesson.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

"Zzzzzzzzz."

Ruby and Weiss fell asleep during the lecture and could be seen sleeping in their chairs. Ruby falls off her chair face first onto the floor still sleeping though.

"I honestly should have seen this coming." Says Enten as he walks out the room.

 **End of Scene 4**

 **Scene 5: Don't interrupted girl talk**

The members of team RWEBY, minus the only male on the team, were all on their own respective beds in the middle of their traditional girl talks.

"So I was like Bumblebee more like-"

 **SLAM!**

Suddenly the door opens revealing it to be the missing member of team RWEBY; as he enters he seems to be exhausted to the point that he just flopped onto the floor.

Chibi Ruby awkward speaks up to Chibi Enten as he lies on the floor. "Ummm hi Enten. It's nice to see you and all, …but we're kinda in the middle of girl talk. You know. The time you agreed not to be in our room when we're in a session."

Enten mumbles into the floor before lifting his head up. "Yes I know I agreed to that, but I just spent hours trying to program the app that Ozpin wanted, I'm too tired to care about one of your 'girl talks'."

The female members of the team seem to be taken back by Enten's reply. " Whoa. Whoa. Whooa. You can't dismiss our talks like that." Chibi Yang shoots back with a little ferocity.

"Yeah! These are team building exercises that will strengthen our bond as a team….. That you happen to not be a part of, but the point is still the same!" Ruby adds on feeling her pride is on the line; for it was her idea of girl talk to be made without Enten interrupting.

Enten rolls his eyes. "Oh please, all you do is talk about boys on whom makes you all hot bothered up inside."

"That's preposterous that's not all we do, girl talk is a time when us girls can finally relate to one another are more precious secrets that only girls can understand." Chibi Weiss retorted back feeling offended and upset that Enten doesn't understand the importance of girl talk.

"Enten I get that you're tired, but these gatherings are just as important as the battle strategies we make or training meetings." Chibi Blake adds in siding with the rest of the team.

Enten's breathes out heavily then looks right at his team. "Well I'm tired and I'm not moving and there's nothing you can say or do to make me leave." He then lies down in his bed pulling the blanket over him.

"Come on Enten! As leader of team RWEBY I order you out until we finish girl talk!" Ruby orders Enten, though he seems to not be following it.

"Sorry, can't hear you sleeping." Enten says from bed.

"Come on Enten, you're being childish." Weiss says with displeasure.

" _Zzzzzzzzzzz"_ can be heard from the bed.

 _Sigh "_ alright girls. I guess girl talk is over. Let's get ready for bed." A disappointed Ruby says as she hangs her head and goes to the bathroom.

"Yeah you do that Ruby, I just got something to do real quick." Yang replied as gets off her bed.

"Well okay just don't take to long."

"Will do oh glorious leader."

As the door shuts Yang gives a glance to Blake, seeing that she is also looking at her, she then turns to Weiss who is also looking at her. They all nod together and approach the sleeping Enten.

 _(Scene cuts to the morning)_

As the sun rises, Enten's eyes start to open slightly as he rubs his eyes; he stretches his arms up while yawning, proceeds to get out of bed, takes one step-

 ***SPLASH***

" **...** hauugh. Wha-what the. Where the."

Enten reemerges from the school's pool finally noticing that he's not in is dorm room.

 _(Back to the dorm room)_

RWBY his getting ready for another day and it focuses on Yang. She looks directly at reader. "You don't. Mess. With. Girl. Talk." Yang warned with a menacing look as her eyes turned red as flames appeared behind her.

 **End of Scene 5**

 _ **And cut I'm done for now. I hope you all enjoyed the first episode of this story. I found these little shorts funny and amusing, and again you should read Reiteration if you don't know who Enten is and I get he may not match up to the character in the original, but still tried my best to accomplish that. So yeah I hope you all have a nice day.**_


	2. Episode 2

**Alright time for another chapter. I wasn't expecting to be finished as soon as I did, but it happened so I hope you Enjoy episode2 of RWEBY Chibi.**

 **Scene 1: Did you have?**

Chibi Enten is currently in team RWEBY room working on headmaster Ozpin's quill at his desk. When suddenly Chibi Ruby slowly starts edging her way behind Enten, she rapidly taps him on the shoulder.

"Enten!Enten!Enten!Enten!" Ruby excitedly repeats.

"Ahhh" Enten startledly screamed as he lost grip of hi scroll and flew out of his hand. "Yes…. is it?" He asks as he tries to catch his breath.

"Did you guys have laser shooting guns on Earth? I think it would be so cool if you did, it would be all 'pew' 'pew' 'pow' you had those right?" Ruby asks anxiously

"Sorry Ruby, we don't have those. The science is a little difficult to make a laser gun." Enten informs Ruby as he gets back up into his chair.

"Awww." Ruby groans in disappointment. Her head looks to the ground as she leaves.

Enten picks up his scroll and continues his work.

 _(Scene changes to the cafeteria)_

Enten is sitting down on the bench with a tray, eating a Caesar salad, on the side 'a people like grapes' soda and a side of bread.

Behind a few tables from him seems to be Ruby looking directly at him. She then shuffles off screen, then appears at the opposite end of another table behind Enten. Ruby slides to end of the table then goes off screen again, she then appears beside Enten who doesn't seem to notice her.

"Enten!Enten!Enten!" Ruby loudly exclaims; startling Enten as his tray shot up into the air, his food can be seen falling all over the table and landing on the floor, the can of soda dropped onto the floor and has burst open with the liquid pouring onto the floor.

Enten with an unamused face looks at his leader. "What is it Ruby?" He asks in a slightly displeased voice.

"Did you have flying cars on Earth? That would be amazing, it would be like the movies. Come on you must of had them."

Enten let's a heavy sigh "No. No we did not have flying cars Ruby. The technology isn't there yet to make flying cars."

Ruby dejected as learns of that we're no flying cars casts her head down. "Awww I thought for sure you had those." Ruby with her head down slides off screen then reappears at the table behind Enten, she continues to slide till she reached the beginning of that table till she was off screen again, then reappearing at her original table, head still held down.

Enten lets out a frustrated grunt as he leaves the cafeteria.

 _(Scene changes to the kitchen)_

Enten is seen reading a book called 'Greasers.' He is enjoying the book as he looks away from the book then turns his head to the left then the right, he then turns around completely to make sure he can't spot Ruby. Being satisfied with his small search he goes back to his book.

 _ **?**_ **:P.O.V**

? Sees Enten from the back. It seems predatory locked on him as it makes a slow advancement towards the unsuspecting 'E' of team RWEBY. A four string ostinato in D minor can be heard as it continues to close in on him and it picks up speed as it gets closer and closer. It is now at the back of Enten's head ready to do-.

 **No P.O.V**

Enten reaches for the radio that was right beside him and turns it off the music, it is no longer playing. "I gotta remember to turn off the classical radio station that Weiss loves so much, it's distracting me from my book and is in no way putting dramatic tension in anything that is going on in the kitchen right now."

"Hey Enten." A voice can be heard behind Enten.

As Enten turns around he sees Chibi Blake standing behind him with a book in her hands with what it appears to be title 'Night Secrets.'

"Are you almost done with that book? I was wondering if you'd like to trade?" Blake asks.

"Sure I'm almost done, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be done soon."

"Sure, I'll be back at our room. Just let me know when you're done." Blake says as she leaves. Enten watches her as she walks out of the room, then turns his attention back to his book.

"Enten!Enten!Enten!" Only to be scared by a excited Ruby again. He falls off his chair and the book is thrown across the room.

"What is it Ruby! Can't you ask me without trying to send me into a panic attack!" A furious Enten roars out.

Ruby shudders back a bit with her looking at anything rather than him, with arms behind her and her foot twisting back and forth."Sorry I was just wondering if you had space travel back on Earth?" Ruby ask in a saddling voice."I mean I guess it's a dumb question, if you don't have flying cars or laser guns you probably don't have the science or technology for spaceships or a way to go beyond Earth." Ruby reasons disappointedly.

Enten calms down and lets out still frustrated sigh. "Actually we do have space travel. We actually managed to land on our moon."

"Seriously!" Ruby beams up back to excited self, hoping to learn about space.

"Yup, but it wasn't easy there were tons of factors to count in and involved a lot science, timing, and math to get their. You would need know astronomy to get their. Oh like the amount of space between the moon and-"

"I don't want to know anymore, bye Enten!" Interrupts Ruby as she dashes off somewhere else, leaving a shock Enten standing in the same spot.

"There's just no way satisfy that girl." Enten mumbles as he leaves that room.

 **End of Scene 1**

 **Scene 2: Yang up to bat**

 _(Scene is outside and as a overview of what appears to be a makeshift baseball field)_

Chibi Ruby is standing at pitchers plate with an oven mit on as for a makeshift glove. She is currently readying for the pitch. As Chibi Weiss up to bat.

"swing batter batter swing batter batter swing" Ruby chants as she throws the ball up and catches it again.

"Ruby the pitcher is not the one who usually chants that." Chibi Enten points out as he is the umpire.

"But it's such a fun chant to say; and there's nothing saying I can't say it."

"Excuse me. I believe we're trying to play a game here." Weiss interrupts annoyed as she holds the bat as a can with her eyes close."

"But I already threw the ball." Ruby says innocently.

"Wait wha-"

"Strike 3! Your out." Shouts Enten as he signals for Weiss to get off home plate.

"Oh this game is stupid." Weiss pouts as she walk over to the bench.

Enten stands up looks at everyone playing the game, which includes Chibi team EDJY, Chibi team JNPR, and Chibi team SNNN. "Alright it's the bottom of the ninth, the score is 5-3, bases are loaded, two outs, last batter it's anybody's game at this point." Enten informing everyone at the stakes of the last play.

Chibi Yang steps up to bat ready as can be. "We got a strong hitter back up everyone!" Ruby yells out to her team as Chibi Blake, Chibi Sun, Chibi Jayd back up far, anticipated the hit.

"You can tell them that they may want to back up further because I'm launching this ball all the way to Atlas." Yang smugly tells her sister.

"Yeah well I'm getting ready to strike you out! You won't even see my fastball coming." Ruby replies back inserting a friendly sibling rivalry.

Yang with a confident smirk on her face. "Bring it on Rubes I'm ready for when you throw that bal-"

"I already threw the ball thou."

"Wait what-"

"Strike one!" Enten yells out.

Yang looks flabbergasted then refocuses on Ruby "Alright that was sneaky Ruby, but it's not happening again." She calls out with competitive smirk on her face.

Ruby narrows her eyes as she gets ready for the pitch. " **Hiiiyaaaa!** " Ruby roars out as she threw the ball.

Yang swings the bat, but barely misses the ball as it lands in Enten's glove.

"Strike two!" Yells out Enten.

Ruby had a coy smile on her face."Oh is Yang it looks you're gonna strike out." As she taunts her older sister over the game.

Yang gets frustrated and her semblance, her eyes change from violet to red and hair as got a flame.

Ruby looking at her sister,feeling a bit nervous. "Oh that probably wasn't a smart thing to do." She regretted teasing her sister. As she lines up for the pitch, she whips the ball with all her strength.

Yang swings the bat as hard as she can. She hit the ball. It is launched up into the air and flies past the back catchers. Yang with a big smile on her face marvels over her accomplishment. "Oh yeah! I believe that is a home run. Which means we win!" Yang cheers out loud as her teammates are also joining the celebration of victory.

 ***Crash***

A window can be heard shattering all the way to the field. Everyone stop celebrating and looks at the direction of the crash, they then have wide eyes as they notice the crash sound came from Beacon.

"What is the meaning of this ball breaking the window." Professor Goodwitch can be heard and everyone is scared of the consequences to come as they knows they are all in trouble. Or are they?

"CHEESE IT!" Ruby yells as everyone runs away from the baseball field.

 **End of Scene 2**

 **Scene 3: Blake's red dot adventures**

Chibi Blake can be seen walking down the streets of Vale. She then sees something that catches her eye. A red dot. Her back straightens as she tries to look anywhere else. " _Oh no don't look at. Don't look at. Don't look at it."_ She looked at it, her eyes are completely riveted by the red dot as her eyes are forever lock onto it. The red dot begins to start moving away from Blake, she starts to chases the dot.

The dot goes by a walking Chibi Jaune with a mountain of comic books in his hands. "Man I scored big time. Who knew they were having a sale on X-ray and Vav comics." Jaune exclaims happily as he got a nice deal on comics. Has the dot passed him Blake steamrolls him as his comic books were sent flying through the air. "Uhhhh this wouldn't have happened to X-ray and Va- actually it probably would happen." Jaune concludes as he lies on the sidewalk in pain.

The red dot is still traveling down the street as it soon comes across Chibi Ruby and Chibi Nora, both happy with big smiles on their faces and they also have a plate with their own favourite food on it. Cookies for Ruby, and pancakes for Nora.

"I'm so glad we were able to sorted out are differences and agree that we both have different tastes in food." Ruby says as she is happy they don't have to continue fighting anymore.

"Yeah I mean as much I love pancakes I guess I can't force everyone to love them." Replies Nora as she also happy the silly fight is over.

As they are both smiling at eachother with their eyes closed the red dot pass them. Blake rushed them as they are launch up with their respective plates being launched higher. As they both land on the ground their plates seemed to have swapped, now Ruby is holding the pancakes, and Nora is holding the cookies. As they come to their senses they notice what each other is holding.

"Ruby you fiend! I should've known that this was all just a ruse to get my pancakes from me." Nora dramatically concludes.

"What! I believe this is all your diabolical plan to steal my cookies!" Ruby retorts with fiery passion.

"Just admit you wanted my delicious pancakes because you know they're better than your dried cookies." Nora accusing Ruby with her finger pointed out at her.

"You take that back! As if I'd want your stale pancakes over my luscious cookies. Just admit you secretly wanted." Ruby replies back Nora with the same pointed finger expression.

Both girls don't seem to be letting go as they narrow their eyes at each other.

"Are we doing this." Ruby asks as she pulls out Crescent Rose in scythe form.

"Oh I think you know the answer." Nora replies back as pulls Magnhild in hammer form.

" **Hiyyyya"** both girls now fight each other in a big puff of smoke.

The red dot is moved down the street it soon comes across a group of people surrounding what appears to be a arcade dance machine. Chibi Sun can be seen on the machine testing his skills as onlookers watch in amazement of his dancing skills .

"Come on I almost got the high score." Sun anxiously says as he appears to be exhausted from the game. The crowd is cheering him on has he approaches the high score.

"Let's go Sun!Let's go Sun!Let's go Sun!"

" _Finish!"_ Has the song as finished it displays his final score _._

" _Your score: 9754. High score: 9976."_ Sun and the rest of the deflate as it shown Sun hasn't beaten the high score.

"Alright no worries who wants to try next I'll even pay for it." Sun says as he tries to cheer up the crowd. He inserts his lien in then selects a song.

The red dot shows up and is placed on the arcade machine with Blake on it trail, she too goes onto the arcade machine as the game begins.

"Woah, I guess Blake is gonna try everyone." Sun alerts everyone on who's playing the game.

" _3"_

"Say, Sun what difficulty did you put it on?" Chibi Neptune asks

" _2"_

"Oh the hardest setting there is it's the only way to get close to the high score." Sun replies as if it was a simple answer.

" _1"_

"Oh I pity her." Neptune sympathetically says as he watches Blake attempt to try the most difficult setting in the game.

" _Go!"_ As the song begins to play arrows come by at amazing speeds as they seem impossible to hit them at the correct time, some were multi stacked and some were across from each other meaning you had to spread your legs far apart.

As the red dot began to move Blake followed in suit as it with her hands and feet trying to catch while simultaneously landing on the corresponding arrows that matched the game's speed.

On the outside everyone saw Blake hitting each arrow as it looked like she was dancing. She did some amazing moves like windmills, flares, Buddha spins, and Head spins, unaware she's trying to catch the dot.

" _Finish! New High score!: 10001"_

As the red dot now disappeared Blake starts to get a hold of herself as she then notices that she is in front of a cheering crowd. "Huh? What's goin-"

"Blake that was amazing! I didn't know you could dance like that." Sun cheers for Blake as she looks at questionably.

"Yeah that was so cool! You gotta teach me some of those moves." Neptune agrees as he is blown away by Blake's skill.

"Yeah let's go party!" Sun proclaims as he sees this as a chance to celebrate.

Blake not sure what to do stutters over her words unable to a sentence out. "I well… you see….Ummm." The crowd then picks her up and proceeds to throw her in the air as they leave to go celebrate.

 **End of Scene 3**

 **Scene 4: Junior Detectives**

We Chibi Sun and Chibi Neptune standing on guard at a mailboxes with their eyes scanning the perimeter for anything. They then see Chibi Pyrrha walking towards them with a envelope in hand.

"Woah stay where you are. Junior detectives here. State your business for coming to restricted area." Sun orders as he tries pose a threat to Pyrrha.

"Restricted area? These are the public mail boxes. Everyone gets one and gets to mail out letters. I just need to mail this letter back home to my family." Pyrrha retorts trying to defend herself.

"Watch your tone with us missy. One more outburst like that and we might have to take you downtown." Threatens Neptune as he tries to impose some authority he doesn't have.

"Downtown we're not allowed to spend a night off campus." Pyrrha reasons as she tries to take the tension off herself.

Sun and Neptune narrow their eyes at her as true to see if she is lying. "Alright you get off easy here, you can use the mail service as along as it passes inspection." Sun states as he snatches the letter out of Pyrrha's hand.

"Hey!" An outraged Pyrrha screams as she tries to her letter back.

"Hold her back! As I inspect the letter!" Sun orders.

"Yes sir!" Neptune follows as he holds Pyrrha back.

Sun opens the envelope and takes out the letter. As he reads over the letter his eyes widen as he comes across information that probably stay private. "It's clear here you go." He says has he hands back the letter to an embarrassed Pyrrha.

"Thanks, I need t-to go back to my dorm and repackage it now." Pyrrha embarrassedly says as she leaves.

"All in a day's work ma'am, no need to thank us." Neptune says with a salute. He then turns to his partner. "So what did the letter say?" He asks as they wait for perpetrators.

"Sorry that's private information." Sun replies intending to keep Pyrrha's secret.

Soon Chibi Enten comes by to the mailboxes.

"Halt! State business for coming here civilian." Sun exclaims with his hand out in front of him in a stop hand sign.

"I'm here to collect my monthly check." An unamused Enten says as he as other things to do."

"Oh yeah how did you get the money? Did you get it by robbing a back and this part of your cut of the heist!?" Neptune accuses as he points his finger at Enten.

"No. I get it from ad revenue from Quick Pic. Lot companies want their name present on it." Enten replies has he opens his mailbox and gets the envelope out.

"Oh yeah this will have to pass inspection first." Neptune says as he snatches the envelope out of Enten's hands.

"Hey that's invasion of privacy." Entan yells as he tries to get his money back, but Sun is holding him back.

As Neptune opens the envelope then grabs the cheque then reads it, he then gets wide eyes as he sees the number written on it. "What the. Uhhh." Neptune being surprised from the number freezes out shock.

Sun sees his best friend frozen then lets go of Enten to see what happen. "Neptune are you alright? Come on man speak to me. Officer frozen, officer frozen!" Sun cries out trying to bring his friend back.

"I'll take that back." Enten says has he takes his cheque back and walks away.

"Hey come back here you thief!" Sun yells as he chases after Enten.

By this time Chibi Blake comes by and sees Neptune frozen. She then notices packages placed right next to the mailboxes. She looks through them and finds her the one belonging to her. "The third volume to Ninjas of love oh this is gonna be a good one." Blake gushes over new book knowing she may find more than one kind enjoyment out of it. As she is about to leave Neptune becomes aware of his surroundings and notices Blake.

"Hey freeze! What are you doing here?" Neptune demands as he tries recollect himself and resume his duty.

"Oh it's nice to see you return to the living Neptune. I just came to get my package. Don't worry I'll be on my way." Blake says as she was about to leave.

Unfortunately Neptune grabs her package, but she doesn't let go of it, resulting in some kind of tug of war. "Yeah nice try, this needs to go past inspection first." Neptune says as he struggles to take her package away.

Blake being nervous of having someone figure out the content of her package tries to pull it back to her. "I'm sure it's not necessary, it's just a book I ordered." She wheezes out trying take her book.

"If it's not such a big deal then let me take it through inspection." Neptune reasons as he tries to take the package.

Blake is trying her hardest to take back her package, but her fingers are slipping, she realizes she won't hang on much longer she frantically searches for something to aid her; she notices a small cylindrical package. She picks up the packages and holds in front of her. "Stop I've gotta a bomb!" She bluffs.

"What a b-bomb?" Neptune nervously backs up.

Blake noticing she as an opportunity to get away she counties her bluff. "That's right now give me back my book or I'll blow us both up."

"Oh man, why did I sleep through the bomb threats class." Neptunes regretted his decision as he tries to figure out what to do.

"Better make up your mind we don't have all day." Blake pushes further with her bluff.

"Alright here take it." Neptune caves in under the pressure as he hands the package back to Blake.

"Thank you." Blake accepts her package back as she puts the supposive 'bomb' back on the ground. "Good bye now." She says has scurried off quickly.

"Wait don't leave me here with the bomb." Neptune pleads as he notices how close it is. "Ahhh!" He cries as he hides behind the mailboxes.

By the time this happens Sun comes back and sees his friend quiver behind the mailboxes. "Neptune what are you doing." He deadpans as he's annoyed.

"Be Careful Sun there's bomb there!" Neptune warns his best friend and fellow detective.

"Really man a bomb. Who would mail a bomb?" Sun asks his partner as he find the situation absurd. He then picks up the package that was said to be a bomb. "Besides unlike you I was awake during the bomb threats classes." Sun boasts himself.

 _(Cuts to Blake walking back to her dorm)_

Blake is walking back to her dorm happy she got her book without having someone else look at it. All of sudden.

 ***BOOM***

An exploration can heard from where the mailboxes were. Blake looks back at where the sound came from and realized what occurred. "There was actually bomb in there? People can be sic sometimes." She says to herself as she can't believe what happened.

 _(Cuts back to Sun and Neptune)_

As the smoke clears we Sun covered in soot with his eyes wide and frozen the way before the explosion. Neptune seemed to be fine as he hid behind the mailboxes.

Neptune comes out from where he was hiding and gives a deadpan look to Sun. "So were those classes helpful?" He sarcastically asks as he somewhat amused at the situation.

Sun falls back down in pain as he groans in pain leaving a wide eyed Neptune standing there. "Owwwwww" he coughs up.

 **End of Scene 4**

 **Scene 5: JNPR Team Discussion night**

Team JNPR can be seen in their dorm room sitting in a circle with Jaune just sitting for as he's ready to start their meeting.

"Alright everyone I've gathered you guys here to take part in are teams first team discussion night." Jaune says proudly as he believes this is a great idea.

"Oh, so like what team RWEBY doing?" Nora points out.

"W-well yeah, but Ruby offered the idea so, y-you know, I thought it would help our team grow stronger because of it." Jaune said as he scratches the back of his with a goofy smile.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Jaune, why don't we start." Pyrrha says as she cheers Jaune up, trying to be a good friend.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay so what do we talk about?" Ren asks unsure of what's he suppose to do.

"Uhmmmm I never really ask them what they talk about during their discussion nights. Ahhh so maybe we can talk about how nice the weather is." Jaune embarrassedly said trying to find a topic to talk about.

Pyrrha still trying to be a good friend goes with Jaune's topic."I do find the weather quite pleasant today." She says trying to push Jaune idea further.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe we should ask team RWEBY what they talk about turning their team discussions." Ren points out as he sees this isn't going anywhere.

"Yeah that's great idea Ren I'll go and ask them for info and bring it back. Kinda like a spy!" Nora exclaims excitedly as she zooms out the door.

"I'll go with her." Pyrrha volunteers as she gets up from her spot and heads out the door.

 _(Cuts to the hallway)_

Nora can be seen sneaking her to the door, she puts back against the wall, does cartwheels and rolls across the hallway. Pyrrha sees this then just walks across the hall then looks at Nora questioningly.

Nora puts on a silly smile. "I wonder what kind of stuff they talk about. Do you think it's about how pancakes are the best. I bet Ruby secretly is with me that pancakes are the superior food then cookies HaHaHaHa." Nora erupts with maniacal laugh.

Pyrrha is a little off put on Nora's laugh. "Oh I'm sure they talk about team strategies, or how they feel about doing the best in double battles, or something along those lines." She concludes as if it was a simple answer. She then was about to knock on the door until she heard a noise come from the door. She looks at Nora who looks back at her, they both slowly put their ear on the door to hear what is going on.

"Really, he did that I never would of thought Sun was into that." Said a voice that could identified as Yang.

"Well I guess there's more to the brute then all that muscle he has." A second voice which is easily Weiss can be heard complementing Sun.

"Yeah it doesn't matter because you like Neptune don't ya." Ruby's voice can heard teasing who they assume to be Weiss.

"He does have a nice chiseled face." Blake's voice lastly can be identified as she adding on to the teasing.

"S-shut up what about you and Jayd huh not in the mood to talk about him hmmm." Weiss retorts trying to put Yang in tease positions.

"What's their to say, he's cute, but lacks some backbone." Yang easily answered Weiss fail attempt to shift the tease attacks. "More or a less I'm wondering how long it will take for Jaune to ask out Pyrrha. I mean I believe I see the signs."

"Really! What signs where were they hung I got to see them." Ruby bounces in excitement.

"Not those kind of signs you dolt, little acts that show that someone cares for the other." Weiss informs Ruby.

"For example the times Ren doesn't get frustrated over when Nora's eats his pancakes you know somehow his are exactly the way she likes them." Yang educates her little sister.

"Oh so what about Jaune and Pyrrha then?"

"Oh well, he always seeks her for help before anybody else, the times he tries to get closer to her when in training, oh and lastly when he went to apologize he went to Pyrrha first." Yang lays down some of her facts.

"Ahhh you're right, there gonna be a great couple." Ruby squeals.

Both Nora and Pyrrha take their ears off the door and can be seen with blushes on their faces as they quietly go back to their room. As they entered they Jaune and Ren looking at them.

"So what do they talk about during their team discussion nights?" Jaune asks anxiously as he wanted to start their session.

Both girls look at each other still blushing, looking away from the guys.

"Oh nothing really interesting." Pyrrha lies trying not to look Jaune.

"Yeah, it was so boring that I almost fell asleep. Heheh." Nora adds on while nervously laughs.

"Well that's just great I think we should put this on hold until we figure out what to discuss." Jaune says disappointedly.

"We could meet back here after classes and come up with topics." Ren suggests.

"Yeah….Ren. you're a genius we can find lots of topics to talk about like movies, TV shows, oh I should make list. Alright I recommend we come back here after classes and talk about stuff to talk about in team discussion night. Those in favour say I."

"Sure."

"I think that would be wonderful."

"I'm in."

"None of you said I" Jaune says dejected.

 **End of Scene 5**

 _ **Well that rap ups episode 2 I think it turned out alright. I want to say don't expect these chapters to come out as fast as this one did I just happened to have a lot of ideas at the moment and a lot of free time to do so, I still have a lot of other things going on and I do want these out as soon as possible. Let me know what you think of the story. And because I want to this let's move on to reviews.**_

 **Phailen: I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Sure I can do something like that. I'm not the best at fight scenes but I'll give it shot.**

 **thelastsoul232: I'm glad you like it so far I hope you can enjoy any further chapters I put out. Yeah you are right there are a bunch of these Chibi stories out there.**

 **That's it everyone Peace out**


	3. Episode 3

**Alrighty time for another episode I kinda just dedicated the first bit to the people who think Enten is a Villain thing with comedic effect so yeah in fact a lot of these are either requested or inspired in someway I be more discreet at the end but for now Let's Read.**

 **Scene 1: Enten the villain?**

Chibi Ruby and Chibi Weiss are walking down the hallway as they talk about their previous classes as it mentally drained them.

"Man professor Port's class is so boring." Ruby exclaims out exhaustion.

"Yeah I thought he would never stop his 'true story of his life.' It was like hearing a tape recorder." Weiss agreed with her leader slash best friend.

As both girls entered their room they both fell down onto the floor, their bodies drained of energy. As they are laying down on the floor Chibi Enten can be seen walking past them with a note pad not noticing the R and W of team RWEBY.

"Alright that's almost everything for the plan, just need to pick up a one more thing before time runs out. Hopefully nobody sees me." Enten says as he exits the room.

Both girls turn their head to each other and get up. Weiss dusting herself off, and Ruby trembling with excitement. As Weiss finished she then notices her leader shaking, she then proceeds to figure out the cause.

"Uhm Ruby, why are shaking like that?"

Ruby turns to Weiss with a exasperated smile on her face. "Don't you see? This exactly the moment I've been looking for! The moment to stop Enten of his villainous ways!" She yells as she explains her reason to Weiss.

Weiss looks baffled at the claim she made. She rolls her eyes as she goes to her bed. "Oh that is preposterous. Enten isn't evil, and even if he was why are you excited about it?" Weiss ask as she sits on her bed looking at Ruby for an answer.

Ruby walks over to the window, and looks out to see Enten walking. "I'm not excited that Enten is evil. I just see it as an opportunity to finally show him the light before he does anything else that seems questionable." Ruby defends her claim with a serious tone.

Weiss sighs knowing where this is coming from. "Ruby I understand the idea, but I believe you're thinking too much into it." She says trying to calm her friend down.

"I'm not reading too much, I just need to catch him in the act. We must follow him come on Weiss!" Ruby proclaims as she grabs the girl's hand then uses her semblance to run out the door as rose petals can be seen floating down to the floor.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screams an unvolunteering heiress.

 _(Cuts to Downtown Vale.)_

As the girls are following Enten down the street hiding behind anything that make their presence unknown to him, Weiss starts complaining how dumb she finds this to be.

"This is preposterous why don't we just ask him what is he doing?" Weiss asks as she hides behind a lamppost.

"That won't work. Villains always lie, duh. They would probably say that 'Oh it's secret so I can't tell you.' Or 'It matter of life and death I can't tell you in order to protect you.' Something along those lines." Ruby response as she hides behind a trash can then switching behind fire hydrant.

They then see Enten walk into a men's clothing store. As they walk up to the store they notice the sign that says 'men only' on the door.

"Ohh we were so close." Ruby pouts as she's upset she expose Enten for his wrong doings.

Weiss scoffs at her reaction. "Close to what? All that happened was that we followed Enten all the way to this men's clothing store. There's nothing evil about that." She points out as she found all of this a waste of time. "Now, here's what's gonna happen we're go back to the dorm, forget this whole 'adventure' that you dragged me too, and then trust Enten and remember that he's not a bad guy." Weiss says as still restraining herself from an all out rage.

Before Ruby could muster up a reply, they overhear Enten talking to one of the employees of the store.

"There you go you'll look absolutely unrecognized with this on." The employee's says.

"Thanks I need to make sure nobody can tell it's me. I got something huge planned." Enten can be heard with a serious voice.

Ruby looks at Weiss with a grin on her face while Weiss looks unimpressed.

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous." Weiss says with a deadpan look.

"I'm gonna be setting Beacon on fire when my creation is unleashed" Enten says with a fiery passion.

"Uhhh I'm sure it's not to be taken seriously." Weiss nervously spits out.

"And the best part, my team won't even know what hit them."

Ruby and Weiss are alerted at the mention of their team and begins to panic a little. "Okay maybe you are right we need to stop him." Weiss finally says as she is scared.

Ruby is also scared of what could possibly be planned for them, by Enten. The most complicated person to figure out. "Let's just keep following him, he'll lead us to his evil underground lair." Ruby suggests as she looks at Weiss who now has a deadpan look on her face. "Okay I maybe got that from a spy movie, but we should still follow him." Ruby edits her last sentence as Weiss nods at her.

As Enten exits the store he notices them. "Hey Ruby, Weiss. What are you guys doing here?" Enten asks suspicious of the them.

"Oh hey Enten we weren't doing anything wrong certainly not trying to find out what your planin-" Ruby babbles as she almost gave up why she and Weiss were there, if it weren't for the heiress putting a hand over her mouth.

"Well Enten we were on a leisurely stroll through Vale, then Ruby notice you and wanted to see what you were doing at this clothing." Weiss covers up as gives a quick wink at Ruby when Enten wasn't focused on her.

"Oh I would love to tell you, but it's a secret I can't tell you." Enten said as both Ruby and Weiss look at each other as what he said was quite similar to what Ruby said earlier about avoiding telling the truth.

"We'll I'll see you girls later." He says as he walks away leaving the girls nervous.

"Come on let's go." Ruby quietly yells as she and Weiss as they both dash off following him.

 _(Cuts back to Beacon's halls)_

Has Enten walks into a room Closing the door behind him, Ruby and Weiss's heads pop out from around the corner.

"Okay so we followed Enten to that room and I got an idea, we'll break in stop Enten's evil plan and knock some sense into him." Ruby says to Weiss with a proud smile with her eyes closed. Weiss looks at Ruby with questioned look.

"Are you going to elaborate the plan." Weiss ask Ruby as she opens her eyes with the smile wiped and replace with a face of realization.

"Oh I just assumed that we' just win, I mean the heroes always win in the stories." Ruby replied with embarrassing tone to her voice while scratches the back of her head as told her thoughts on the situation. Her face the morphs into a serious one. "But if he catches us he'll put us in an elaborate deathtrap maybe a slow dipping mechanism over a bit of Grim or lava. Ohhh or Lava Grim. After that he most likely have other evil plans to do then he'll just leave us giving us the time we need to escape. Than we'll find him and he'll then try to make us join his side, to where we reject his offer and defeat him." Ruby adds on with a informing tone that was mixed of worry and seriousness.

"... Um… Of course. Okay, you keep him busy I'll use my glyphs to trap him." Weiss formulates a plan and tells Ruby she nods in agreement. "Once we're done I'll give him a much needed intervention; he'll be back to his regularly cool, collected, smart, handsome, grateful, muscular, cute-"

"Humm Weiss?" Ruby asked with a weirded out face as Weiss drifted off topic with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Huh oh, r-r-right he'll be back to normal hehehe." Weiss snaps out of her fantasy as she tries to cover up for herself still with pink on her cheeks.

"Uh yeah, on the count of three." Ruby says as Weiss nods in agreement.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"ENTEN WE'RE HERE TOooo-" Ruby's words drifted off as she notices she may have been wrong about her readings on Enten.

" **SURPRISE"**

The room was filled with familiar faces like the rest of team RWEBY, Chibi team JNPR, and Chibi team JYDE, the thing that catches the girls eyes are that everyone had costumes on dressing up as each other. Chibi Blake is dressed like Chibi Yang and vice versa, Enten is dressed different from the rest, nobody can tell who he's dressed as, the only word that describe him is. Blue.

"Ruby, Weiss glad you can make it to costume party, but why are you both not in costume though." Yang says as she notices the lack of costume on both girls.

"We did plan for this ahead of time didn't you remember it was today?" Blake questions as she curious of what caused both of them to forget.

"Oh yeah. I guess you can say we kinda got sidetracked hehehe." Ruby embarrassingly laughs twirling her fingers two index together.

"Uh this is what I get for going along with one of your crazy conspiracy theories." Weiss frustrated and embarrassed yells at Ruby.

 **End of Scene 1**

 **Scene 2: Enten's costume**

As both Chibi Ruby and Chibi Weiss leave the room to go get changed into costumes, Chibi Enten walks up to the other two members of RWEBY. "I wonder what caused them to forget? It's not like them to forget an event like this." Enten says out of curiosity.

"Who knows.… Ok. Enten seriously what are you dressed as? You look like a blue trash can." Yang jabs at Enten's costume as she is generally curious to what it is.

His appearance as his upper torso covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, he also had armored legs and a helmet which was light-colored sharp ridges around it and the inclusion of a red crystal near the forehead area.

Enten knowing that nobody would know who he is smiles at Yang. "I'll let you know that I'm 'X' from The 'Mega Man X' series, a video game franchise back at earth." Enten informs his blonde teammate with a proud smile.

"Well it still doesn't change the fact that you still look ridiculous." Yang musters out as giggles at his costume.

"It is rather goofy looking." Blake adds in laughing as well as she to finds it rather humorous.

"So this is the thanks I get for going out of my way to make something that nobody else would do." Enten says unamused as his smile is gone and replaced with a frown.

"Yup!" Yang agrees with snarky smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. Well check this out!" Enten shouts as he transforms one of his arms into canon."

"So what are you gonna blow dry my hair, because I think we all need someone who can blow, like your costume." Yang jabs again with clear effect on Enten as he seems a little embarrassed. Blake can be seen chuckling behind her hand.

Enten proceeds to calm himself down enough to have a smile on his face to show he as a plan. "No, this isn't a blow dryer it's the mega buster. And it does this." Enten proceeds to gather his Aura in his canon and proceeds to fire it and the blast hits a nearby by teapot as it gets launched ouster a window. "How was that?" Enten says as he has his coy smirk again.

Both Blake and Yang applaud him.

"Alright I admit that was pretty cool." Yang admits as she as grin on her face as she claps.

"That is something new I have yet to see." Blake adds as she too is amazed at the costumes perks.

Enten is now smiling proudly that the girls are complementing his work. "Thanks, I mean X is an amazing character. I mean there is so much I have to tell, like he was created by-"

"OhmygoshthatwasamazingisthatanewweaponcanIseeit." Chibi Ruby can heard going off into ramble about the mega buster.

"No wait Ruby I can- Ouff." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Ruby, who is dressed like Weiss, as she tackled Enten off screen and bombarded him with questions about X, the weapons, and if they had those at Earth.

"Well I guess you can he wasn't _armored_ up for that." Yang quipped as she looks at Blake for her reaction.

"Okay I give you that." Blake agrees as she smirks at Yang.

 **End of Scene 2**

 **Scene 3: Yang V.S Enten**

In the arena of combat class Yang and Enten can be seen standing across from one another with their were kept in their lockers for hand-to-hand scenarios, they look determined to win this brawl and to have some bragging rights.

"You ready Yang?" Enten asks as he takes his fighting stance.

"Yup I'm ready to win again." Yang replies with a cocky smirk on her face as gets in her fighting stance.

"Don't get so confident there could be a different outcome." Enten retorts.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure there's is one outcome, that's me beating you again." Yang counters.

"Yang I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you neanderthal." Enten fires off an insult.

"Oh. I'm not listening because in my mind I already beaten you to the ground with a swift punch to your mouth, no wait to your head so maybe some sense can be knocked into it." Yang fires back.

"Wow that some plan you got there, punching things. If your brains was full of explosive dust there wouldn't be enough to blow your head off." Enten switches the direction of the fire.

"And I've never fought someone so many times with such little results." Yang catches the fire and throws it back somehow hotter than before.

"You see, but you do not observe." Enten sucks up the fire then shoots it back with veracity.

"Keep running that mouth and you'll see the floor faster." Yang stops the fire then raises it as if it were her own then sends it to Enten.

"It should take about 10 seconds to put you down to the ground, I'll take 5." Enten than meets the fire and then takes it to a ball game due to never being their for the fire then sends it back to Yang.

" **Get on with it!"** The crowd yells annoyed with insult battle while killing the fire.

"Begin."

They both let out a roar and charge at each other running at full speed their eyes locked and focused at their fellow team member. As their about to collide Enten slides on the battle arena to trip Yang. She notices this then stops all her momentum.

Enten sliding comes to a slowing halt in front of Yang.

…

…

...

As the silence goes on a little longer Enten tries to get back on his feet, but fails as Yang straddles his waist. She then grabs his hands and keeps them above his head with one arm allowing her to have one free hand.

"Ha looks I win." Yang cheers herself as it looks like she as claimed victory.

"I wouldn't really call this a victory, I mean I could still escape this and beat you." Enten retorts unamused as he is slightly embarrassed he got in this situation.

"Oh, you can't escape. You just don't want to admit that I won." Yang counters.

"Yeah watch this!" Enten yells out trying to flip Yang over, but due to her incredible strength she is able to keep him bound.

"Watch what? Watch you squirm like Ruby from cookie withdraw." Yang quips.

"Hey! I heard that." Chibi Ruby yells out from the stands

"You were supposed to stop eating so much." Yang yells back.

"Never!" Ruby replies back.

"Fine I'll just get rid of your secret stash that you have hidden behin-"

"No you'll never lay a hand on them!" Ruby interrupts as she leaves to save her cookies.

"Well that was a thing." Enten says

"Hey, don't steal my lines." Yang says.

"Or else what? You kinda don't have anything really left to threaten me with." Enten mockingly questions

"Oh I can think of something I can do." Yang leans in says right beside his ear.

She then uses her spare hand to underneath his shirt, she then begins to lightly prod across his stomach with her fingers causing Enten to burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha-no-haha-stop-hahahaha-please-haha." Enten laughs gasping for air.

"Not until you say I won this match." Yang bargains continuing to tickle Enten.

"Y-y-you-hahaha-w-i-hahaha-n." Enten pleads.

"Sorry couldn't make that out what was that." Yang teases.

"Hahaha-you win!-hahahahaha." Enten screams out still laughing.

"That's what I thought." Yang says as she gets off Enten and walks out of the arena, Enten can be seen still lying on the floor panting.

 **End of Scene 3**

 **Scene 4: Prank Calls**

Chibi Ruby and Chibi Yang are sitting on their beds in their room, Ruby is munching on a cookie and is lying on her bed arms spread and head on top of a pillow with a board expression on her face.

"Ugh I'm so bored." Yang moans out in boredom.

"Well we could always work on those assignments due tomorrow." Ruby suggested.

"I already finished those." Yang replies back.

"Oh. Then how about working on bumble bee." Ruby declares.

"Did that." Yang shoots down.

"Why don't you train with me then." Ruby offers

"We did that this morning." Yang says ending it their.

"Then, umm. Oh you can try that thing on Enten's scroll, you know the one he's been working on." Ruby suggests

"Can't he's with Emerald probably getting all lovey dovey." Yang says as sits up.

"Well then I give up why don't you just prank someone then!" Ruby says in frustration.

"That's a great idea!" Yang agrees cheerfully. "Oh, but I don't have time to prepare anything for a prank." Yang reasons as she let's out a moan of disappointment.

"Well why don't you try prank calling." Ruby suggests.

"Ruby, you're a genius." Yang exclaims excitedly.

"Well, I Am the leader for a reason." Ruby gloats with pride in her voice.

Yang can be seen dialing some numbers into her scroll calling somebody. Has puts the scroll to her ear she hears ringing until the sound of somebody picking up the scroll can be heard.

"Hello." A cheerful voice can be heard coming out of Yang's scroll.

" _Hi is this Jaune Arc I'm speaking to?"_ Yang says with a deep voice trying to pretend it's not her.

"Ah yeah. This is Jaune, ah, me speaking." Answers Jaune.

" _Well is your refrigerator running."_

"Umm. Yeah I believe so."

" _Well you better go catch it!"_ Yang screams with enthusiasm as she completed the joke.

"Huh? Oh I can't believe I fel-" Jaune says unamused as he was interrupted by Yang ending the call.

"Hahaha!" Yang and Ruby can be heard laughing.

"Oh wait. I got another one." Yang wheezes out as she dials another number she notices then hears it being answered.

"Hello." A voice says from the other end.

 _"Hello, is Mr. Wall there, please?"_ Yang in her disguised voice says

"There is no Mr. Wall here, sorry I'm Ye'lo Malamig." Ye'lo says trying straighten out the situation.

 _"Can I speak with Mrs. Wall then, please?"_ Yang ask again with a little change in the question.

"Mrs. Wall does not live here." Ye'lo says a little confused as to why there asking again.

" _Well, can I speak with Harry Wall, please?"_ Yang pushing her luck further.

"There is no one here by that name, either. Sorry." Ye'lo answers a little annoyed.

" _Are there any Walls there?"_ Yang tries one more time.

"No, there are no walls here. Sorry!" Ye'lo answers extremely annoyed this time.

"Then may I ask what's holding up your house!?" Yang says finishing her pun.

"Wait wha?" Ye'lo dumbfounded says as she has no idea what to say anymore.

Yang then hangs up her scroll as she and Ruby laugh at prank. "That was great!" Yang remarks. "Oh who do we prank call next?" She questions as she looks through her contacts.

"Oh, how about Nora?" Ruby suggests as she takes Yang's scroll and dials the number. "I got this one." Ruby says as she sticks her thumb out and gestures to herself.

" _ **Hello this Nora's Ringtone so Insert an annoying ringtone here, you probably know one, I think everyone has at least heard one that was annoying I mean we all had a phone and messed around with the-"**_

"Hello!" Nora's voice can be heard from the scroll.

As Ruby and Yang look at each baffled at Nora's ringtone.

"Ah _hi is this Nora?"_ Ruby says as she is regained her senses and continues the prank call.

"Yes, I'm Nora. Team member of team JNPR, amazing hammer wielder, and Pancake extraordinaire."

" _YOUR PANCAKES BLOW!"_ Ruby screams as she hang-ups the scroll. " _Heh heh heh."_ She can be seen heavily breathing as she passes back the scroll to her sisters who as wide eyes _._

Yang hesitantly takes her scroll back as she looks at her noticing her frustrated face and her clenched fist. "That wasn't really a prank call Ruby." She states.

"No. No it was not." Ruby agrees still in her frustrated state as Yang stares at her startled.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Yang says has she leaves the room leaving Ruby still venting.

 **End of Scene 4**

 **Scene 5: Junior Detectives 2**

Chibi Enten and Chibi Emerald can be seen walking around Beacon side by side with happy faces on, as they both look at each other they take in the sight of each other happy to be together; Enten starts to reach for Emerald's hands as she too moves her hands towards his. As their hands collapse into one another they look into each other's eyes and start to lean forward, their heads turn as their lips are moving closer together to the point where they can feel each other's small breaths.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Wha?!"

"Ahh!"

"Public signs of affection is prohibited on Beacon grounds." Sun can be seen with a fake Mustache alongside Neptune with A fake mustache as well.

"Oh come on there's nothing bad about what we're doing." Emerald complains as she really wanted to kiss Enten.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. So a break it up you two." Neptune says with a smug authority.

"Fine let's go somewhere else Emerald we can probably have a good time somewhere else." Enten rationalizes as he sees there's no way to change Sun and Neptune's mine.

As the two of them walk off Sun looks back at them to ensure that they shouldn't break the rules. "Now we better not catch you too like that again now." He says to warn them about public affection.

 _(Cut to the Kitchen area in the dorm)_

Enten and Emerald can be seen seated across from each other eating a meal as they are talking and laughing with each other.

"So yeah to this day Yang still doesn't know it was me that filled her shampoo bottle with blue dye." Enten laughs as he tells the time he prank Yang.

Emerald giggles along with Enten's story. "My my you're certainty a sneaky little joker aren't yah." She teases as she enjoys her time with Enten.

They both smile at each other as they both move their hands towards one another; their hands are inches away from each other-

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Neptune screams as he and Sun pop out from under the table.

"Public displays of affection are forbidden on Beacon grounds." Neptune recites what was proclaimed earlier today.

"But we were just going to hold hands there's nothing wrong with that." Enten pleads trying to think of a rational way to get out of the situation, thinking what they're doing is not as bad as the first.

"Are you talking back to an officer?Do I need to bring you both downtown?" Sun says in macho way of trying to sound tough.

"No you don't. We won't do it again." Enten says in a depressed tone. As he and Emerald walk away

"That's what we thought there's no exceptions." Neptune adds on trying enforce his authority.

 _(Cut to the living room area of the dorm)_

Both Sun and Neptune are seen sitting on the couch watching the TV. "Man we did a great job today partner." Sun says as reflects on their detective work.

"Yeah we sure kept Beacon's courtyard clean of all the scum monkeying about." Neptune agrees feeling proud of his work.

"Dude, really." Sun says

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything."

"No it's cool, we're best friends I know what you mean." Sun says forgiving Neptune.

Chibi Blake and Chibi Weiss walk up to them with Weiss holding something in her hand.

"Hey Sun. Hey Neptune." Blake says

"Hmm, oh hey Blake. Hey Weiss." Sun response. Then notices something in Weiss's hand. "Say what ya got there?" He asks.

"Oh. This is what we came to you two for. You see there's this new Spruce Willis movie and we thought you'd like to accompany us to it." Weiss says with a cheerful tone.

"Really? That be awesome." Neptune cheers.

"Yeah! I love Spruce Willis's work, man you remember 'End of The World' or 'The 7th sense'?" Sun gushes on his favorite films.

"I was more a fan of 'It's a Good day to **Die Hard** ' movie, but yeah those were so cool." Neptune agrees.

Blake watches the two and can't help, but smile as she sees them acting like dorks. She takes the two tickets from Weiss. "Calm down boys here are your copies of the tickets." She says has she proceeds to hand over the tickets.

Sun reaches to grab the tickets when all of sudden.

"Freeze!" A two voices can be heard behind them.

As they turn to look behind them they Emerald and Enten wearing a pair of aviators with police hats on. "Public displays of affection are forbidden on Beacon grounds." Emerald says with a heavy frown as she and Enten walk up to the four.

"What, we, officer there must some kind of mistake we weren't going to hold hands we-" Neptune tried to explain the situation.

"Are you talking back to an officer? Do I need to bring you downtown?" Enten says in a sarcastic offended voice.

"You can't do that we're junior detectives." Sun says outraged and gets in front of Emerald and Enten.

"And we're Junior Special Agents, we out rank you." Emerald says holding out her badge.

"What let me see that." Sun says snatching the badge and inspecting it.

"He stole from his superior officer! Get him!" Emerald yells has she tackles Sun.

"Ouf." Sun grunts as the badge was launched from his hand into poor Neptune's hand.

"He as an accomplice!" Enten also yells as he tackles Neptune.

 _(Few minutes later)_

Sun and Neptune can be seen tied up with rope around a lamp post. With Emerald and Enten standing in front of them happy with their work. They both then took off their Junior special agents get up.

"Sorry about what happen to Sun and Neptune." Enten apologizes.

"It's alright. I mean they should learn the rules by now." Blake accepts the apology.

"Well now we two extra tickets. We can't ask Ruby or Yang their busy doing something." Weiss says.

"Well I'm sure we can take those two extra tickets from ya." Emerald suggests.

"Umm. Sure why not." Weiss agrees handing the tickets to Emerald.

"I can't wait to see the flick, I like Spruce Willis's work." Enten says

"Flick?" Blake asks questioningly not knowing what the word meant.

"I'll explain later, come on let's go." Enten gestures with his hand pointing in the direction of the entrance of Beacon.

"Wait did you just steal are dates!?" Sun and Neptune ask outraged.

"I have no idea what you're talking." Enten denies as he leaves with the girls.

Sun and Neptune stay tied to the lamppost baffled at what transpired.

 **End of Scene 5**

 _ **And cut that's it for this episode I hope you enjoyed it and I know the Yang vs Enten wasn't as action pack as the real thing I'm still kinda new to writing fanfiction so I didn't know what to write about I know it's been over a month since the last episode, but inspiration for chapters comes willy nilly for me. I do plan for this series will have a season one ending I just don't know when, oh well I'll let you know ahead of time but still have a nice day.**_


	4. Episode 4

**Blah blah I'm back and I brought episode 4 with me. hooray anyway I wanted to do more stuff with Earth as I really like the chapter that focused on it more. So yeah and forgot review and responding so I'll do it for this one. Anyway I also want to say that I'm a huge procrastinator and I'm not proud of myself for that, so yeah I still don't have a schedule, but I feel it shouldn't have taken this long to do so please if you support this story call me out on something like this trust me I want to write more, but I start being lazy and yeah.**

 **Enough of that let's get on with the 4th episode**

 **Scene 1: Sports**

All the female members of team RWEBY are sitting down, each doing their nonchalant task, Chibi Yang is on her scroll, Chibi Weiss is filing her fingernails, and Chibi Blake is reading, all the while Chibi Ruby is lying on her bead with a bored expression on her face.

"I'm soooo bored!" Ruby moans out of boredom with her eyes shut.

Weiss stops filling her nails and puts down her file. "Yes we are aware you have been saying that for the past five minutes." She says with a hint of annoyance.

"Well it's true there's nothing for us to do." Ruby retorts.

"Well why don't you try doing your homework." Weiss replied

Ruby looks at Weiss with an unamused face. "I said I was board, that doesn't mean I want to be bored to death." She says. "I want something that will get my blood pumping and will be fun. You know like that 'baseball' game Enten showed us." She says.

"Oh yeah. That game where I single handily won the whole game." Yang adds in boasting herself as she puts her scroll away.

"You do know that you broke that window right? Goodwitch is still trying to find the culprit." Blake says

"Yeah, good times, goood times." Yang says in a nostalgic way.

"Yeah that was fun I was so close to striking you out Yang." Ruby says as she reflects on it to.

"Yeah, but you did have to resort to cheap tactics to even get some strikes." Yang says.

"Wha? No. Those were all fair. You just trying to make it sound like it was an annihilation." Ruby accuses pointing her finger at Yang.

"Ruby your tactics were unsportsmanlike, do you have any honour for playing sports?" Weiss says adding on to Yang's a accusation with a hint of smug in her voice.

Blake looks out from her book to look at Weiss. "You're just saying that because she stroke you out." Accuses Blake.

Weiss trying to hide her shock and embarrassment coughs into her hand. "No I'm not Blake. I'm simply saying that Ruby's play style was underhanded and unfair." She pouts trying readdressed what her statement was.

"Look Ruby was able to strike you out and I'm sure Enten would've said something if the rules were broken." Blake says trying to end the little argument.

"Oh yeah just like when you were suppose to be out. Everyone knew I tagged you first before you touched the base; Enten called you safe because you guys were down 4 point." Yang says trying to hint at Blake playing unfair in the baseball game.

"I WAS SAFE AND YOU CAN'T PROVE I WASN'T!" Blake screams throwing her book up in the air.

The rest of the team is taken back at Blake's outburst as her book lands on the floor. "Heh- heh he." Blake laughs nervously as she picks up her book and tries to hide behind it.

"That's it!" Ruby yells coming to a realization rising to her feet.

"Oh and what is it?" Weiss asks.

"Let's try out the other sports games that Enten told us about." Ruby suggests

"Hmm, not a bad idea there Rubes. Alright I'm in." Yang says jumping in on the idea as she jumps off her bunk.

"It could be enjoyable." Blake also joins in closing her book and stands up.

"Oh alright." Finally Weiss agrees and gets out of her bed.

"Great. Oh, and may the best huntress win." Ruby adds in as she's about to leave with eyes close and as a smile.

"Don't worry I will." Weiss chimes in with a cocky demeanour and a big grin.

"Oh it is on Ice Queen." Yang says with a smile and competitive tone pointing a finger at Weiss.

 **Rugby**

Team RWEBY, Team JNPR, Team JYDE were all on the field divided into two teams. It was Ruby, Chibi Nora, Chibi Jaune, Chibi Legion E and Chibi Ye'lo on one team. On the other team was Yang, Blake, Weiss, Chibi Pyrrha, and Chibi Jayd. Enten, Chibi Ren, and Chibi Legion D were Referees.

Ruby's team is attacking and Jaune has the ball. He's a bit nervous due to understanding that he might be tackled just for having the ball.

As both teams got huddle up across from one another. Enten steps forward. "Okay everyone knows the rules I believe." He asks as everyone nods their heads. "Alright. Let's go."

After Enten left the field both teams stare at each other with determination in there eyes. Enten blows a whistle indicating the start of the game.

Jaune immediately passes the ball to Ruby.

 ***Zoom***

She then activated her Semblance and rushed straight to the end of the field.

"Hey guys I'm over here! I believe we scored a point!" Ruby screams as she's at the other side of the field "Oh yeah! Go Ruby, it's your birthday. Well not really, but who cares I scored. Oh oh." Ruby sings while doing a playful little dance.

Enten sees this and is a little irritated as he believes their playing the game as it was originally intended to be played.

Ren decided to whisper to Legion D as he puts his hand on his cheek acting as a wall so Enten won't hear it. "I think we're gonna see a lot of this."

 **Hockey**

The swimming pool was freezed to be the ice rink for the next game. This time the teams were Jayde, Weiss, Pyrrha, Legion E, and Ruby, vs Blake, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ye'lo.

We see Weiss expertly avoiding everyone as she skates past everyone. She as the puck and keeping it away from everyone else.

Yang rushes at her trying to get the puck. Weiss uses her semblance to summon a glyph under Yang and in casing her feet in ice.

"You should watch your step there Yang. Ice can be a little tricky." She gloats as she passes Yang whose growling in frustration. Yang activates her semblance to melt the ice that was trapping her feet.

 ***Splash***

Yang didn't think about ice she was standing on and fell into the water she created underneath. She resurfaces clicking her teeth together and holding herself after being submerged in icy water.

Weiss is currently skating near the net who was being guarded by Jaune as he is the goalie. Weiss casts another glyph on the puck, this one being a speed increase, she slap shots the puck. Jaune seeing what's to come panics. "Please don't too hurt too much, please don't too hurt too much, please don't too hurt too much." The puck hits Jaune so hard that he gets thrown into the net along with the puck. "Huh, it hurts." Jaune wheezes out. The buzzer goes off signaling a goal has been scored.

"Well this is truly shows my expertise at this sport." Weiss gloats as she smiles as skates back to her side of the rink.

 **Basketball**

Jayd currently has the ball and is dribbling it and getting closer to the net. He stops and throws the ball hoping to score a point.

As the ball is soaring closer to the net a black silhouette can be seen beside the ball. The silhouette then grabs the ball and is revealed to be Yang.

"Nice boy, but you ain't scoring on me." Yang says with a joyous tone.

Yang starts running while dribbling the ball weaving through her opponents.

Jaune is getting ready to block Yang, but as once he sees Jayd being launched passed him do to Yang's strength he starts to panic.

As Yang is getting closer Jaune gets ready to run the other way. Only for Yang to rush straight through him launching him into the air. He lands in the stands.

Yang continues to dribble the ball closer to the net, but is soon stop by Chibi Sun and Chibi Neptune.

"Sorry Yang, but you're not getting past us" Sun says competitively.

"We suggest you just pass us the ball." Neptune says with smug expression.

"Oh yeah well watch this Yang says as she uses semblance to add increased strength to her legs. She jumps over Sun and Neptune and dunks the ball in the net.

"Why'd we agree to this?" Neptune asks in a defeated tone.

 **Dodgeball(Before anyone says it. I know)**

Balls were thrown across the courtyard at incredible speeds. Jaune was trying his hardest to not get hit as he ducked under ball passing by his head. He grabs onto Pyrrha as he looks directly into her eyes

"Man why did we allow Ruby to talk us into this!" Jaune screams as pulls Pyrrha down to dodge incoming balls.

"Don't worry Jaune I'll protect you." Pyrrha says. She then grabs a nearby dodgeball and chucks it at Blake.

Blake seeing a ball coming at her activates her semblance and dodge it. She then grabs a nearby ball and throws it Pyrrha and gets hit.

"Pyrrha your out!" Enten yells

Pyrrha looks at Jaune with an apologetic look. "Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha says weakly as she gets off the court.

"Pyrrha! No!" Jaune screams as reaches his hand out for Pyrrha.

Blake taps into her semblance as her shadow seems to following her movements. She throws the ball and with the added power of the shadow it rockets towards Jaune.

Jaune only got a glimpse of the ball as it hit him in the face. Dazed, Jaune falls to the ground as his eyes are shut. He is motionless as other members of his team surround him.

Nora gets on her knees. "Jaune! No! There was so much you haven't done yet, like kissing a girl who has a crush on you. Why. You were so young. Whyyyyyyy?!" She cries out and leans into Ren's arms.

Pyrrha is crying into a handkerchief for her fallen friend also to hide her blush.

Enten comes by as he saw what transpired. "Hey! Don't worry headshots don't count, you're still in the game Jaune." He informs.

"What!?" Jaune yells and rockets back up.

"That's right you can keep playing." Enten says unaware of Jaune unwilling wanting to participate.

"N-no it's okay I-you don't have-" Jaune trips over his words.

"Nonsense this is a fun game, you should be aloud to enjoy it." Enten insists as he walks away.

Jaune nervously looks behind him to notice Blake holding another ball with semblance still active. "Oh-no." He says

Blake throws the ball and it heading for a different part of Jaune's body.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jaune screams. Everyone looks at Jaune and ohhs at his pain. The ball drops to the ground as Jaune now as a frozen face of pain.

"Your out." Enten calls

 **Mini-Golf**

All the teams were at a field with some makeshift obstacles. Team JNPR were calmly lining up their shots to try and get their balls in the hole.

"Hmm, I got it." Nora says. She takes her club and hits her ball. The ball is launched into the sky, the rest of her team makes binoculars with their hands to see where it lands.

"It's on the green. Nice shot Nora." Ren praises Nora on her shot. Nora winks at him and giggled in amusement.

"Four!" Jaune says as he hits the ball.

The ball soars through the sky before landing in the hole.

"Hole in one." Pyrrha says in amazement as she and the rest of her team clap at his skill. "I gotta say Jaune, your remarkably good at this game." Pyrrha praises.

"Yeah, maybe people are just naturally good at different things." Jaune humbly says.

"I do say that wash a smashing good shot you made their." Sun says in British voice, as he walks up to the group along side Neptune.

"Oh yes that was splendid you certainly got the right stuff there Jauney-boy." Neptune says in the British voice as well.

"Oh stop I'm not that good." Jaune denies as he is getting embarrassed.

"Well he's doing better than Team RWEBY." Ren says as he motions over to the girls.

"I think I got the timing right. No don't get hit by the windmill!"

"Stupid sand why are you making my life a living nightmare!"

"COME ON JUST MAKE IT THE HOLE!"

"I'd rather fight off grim then this!"

"THIS GAME IS STUPID!"

"AHHHH!"

Constant yelling can be heard from the first hole as the girls couldn't get passed it.

Enten suddenly walks up to team JNPR, Sun and Neptune. " I kept trying to tell them they went over the 12 stroke limit, but they won't stop." He explains.

"How many strokes to they have?" Nora asks.

"100." Enten answers.

"Oh well that doesn't seem to ba-"

"Each." Enten says interrupting Nora.

"Ahhhhh! I HATE THIS GAME!" Can be heard.

 **End of Scene 1**

 **Scene 2: Speaking English**

Chibi Ye'lo was skipping down the hallway humming to herself. As she makes her to the cafeteria she passes by Chibi Jaune. "Oh, hey Jaune." She says as she waves at him.

"Ms, svb Ye'lo." Jaune says as he passes her.

"Wha?" Ye'lo questions as she continues to go. "Meh must of been hearing things." She shrugs off as she continues to walk to the cafeteria. When she finally arrives at the cafeteria she spots her team sitting at a nearby table. She walks over to go and sit with them. "Hey guys. What's going on here." She's says with cheerful tone.

"Svb Ye'lo. Dszg gmmq bmf hm pmnt?" Chibi Jayd says.

"What?" Ye'lo asked not understanding what her leader said.

"R hzrw dszg gmmq bmf hm pmnt?" Jayd repeats.

"Huh." Ye'lo gasps as she starts to get a little creeped out.

Chibi Sun and Chibi Neptune walk up to the group with trays in hand.

"R'o gvpp bmf, gsvjvh nm dzb yfuu ozn xzn yvag hlrwvj-omnqvb." Sun says.

"Xmov mm, yfuu ozn xzn prug z lpznvg." Neptune insists.

"Ah. What's going on?" Ye'lo asks as she starts to panic. "Why is everyone talking weirdly? Am I dreaming? Did I get transported to an alternate dimension… No that's bit much, I mean there's no such thing as alternate universes." Ye'lo says.

 **(Cut to Enten programing on his scroll)**

Enten can be seen programming Ozpin's quill that helps track students by their scrolls.

"ACHOO." He sneezed. "Huh. I feel mocked for some reason." He says to himself.

 **(Cut back to Ye'lo panicking)**

Chibi Weiss walks up to the group. Ye'lo spots them and is relieved a little. "Oh, thank goodness. Weiss can you believe what they're doing? It's like their speaking some made up language. I mean; that's so childish right?" Ye'lo says with hope.

"Wmvh hsv nmg qnmd?" Weiss asks.

"Nooo. They got to you too! I need to get out of here before they get me." Ye'lo screams as she bolts out of the cafeteria.

"Does that answers your question?" Legion D asks rhetorically . "Who was in charge of telling her about the cool made up language Enten made?"

"That would be Jayd." Legion E answers.

"Oh yeah kinda forgot about that." Jayd says. "Well I'm sure she'll be fine." He nonchalantly passes off the issue.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Can be heard.

 **End of Scene 2**

 **Scene 3: Weiss is sick**

Chibi Enten is walking down the hall to his dorm when all of a sudden.

*Woosh*

Chibi Yang rushes past him without thinking twice about it.

Enten sees her running."I wonder what's got her in a rush." He says to himself. He enters his dorm to see Chibi Ruby tending to Chibi Weiss who seems to be in pain. She's holding her stomach and she's groan from pain. He quickly walks over to her bed. "Is Weiss okay?" Enten asks concerned.

Ruby looks at with an relaxed smile. "She's fine. Weiss is just sick." She says.

"Ohh Enten ehhh medicine." Weiss moans out in pain.

Enten nods at her. "Got I'll go get you the medicine." He rushes to the door only to be stop by Ruby.

"Enten, relax I got Weiss all she needs." Ruby assures.

Enten looks at the Weiss again and notices a video game, a glass of milk and a cat poster with Chibi Blake for some reason. "Ruby, I don't think that's going to help her get better." He says to Ruby.

"Say Wha. Oh course this will help. This is how my Dad would cure me of my sickness and I'm fine." Ruby explains.

Enten grabs his leader's shoulders and looks directly at her eyes. "Look Ruby I've met your Dad and I can say without a doubt that he is no doctor. Your shouldn't be all his methods of teaching are right." Enten addresses to Ruby. He let's go and is going to the door as looks back to Weiss don't worry I'll be right back with some medicine an-"

 ***TWACK!***

Yang slams the door open and carrying a glass of milk. "I'm back and I got the milk." Yang says. Ruby and Weiss look at Yang wide eyed with Yang looking confused. "What?" She asks. She follows their eyes down and notices Enten limp on the floor. "Oh, so ah, Weiss. Here's the milk. I'm just gonna grab Enten and go to the infirmary." Yang sheepishly says through her words. She grabs Enten rushes out the door.

Ruby looks back at Weiss and smiles. "Don't worry now that you have everything you need you'll get better in no time." Ruby says.

"Uhhhh." Weiss groans out.

 **End of Scene 3**

 **Scene 4: Torchwick's First Appearance**

Chibi Torchwick is standing in an office like area. He's tapping his foot impatiently as it appears he's waiting for someone. Doors can be heard opening. Out came Chibi Team RWEBY talking amongst themselves.

Torchwick sees them and walks over to them frustratedly. "Well it's about time you got here." He says in an angry tone.

The whole looks among themselves confused. "Why are you mad Torchwick?" Chibi Ruby asks.

Torchwick points at a desk with a Chibi old man behind it. "The receptionist wouldn't let me in the spin-off story." He says outraged. "Says I haven't been in any chapters. Now can you go tell that old man who I am." He says.

The whole group looked at each other again. "Have you actually in any of the chapters?" Chibi Blake asks.

"What!? Of course I have. I was the only thing to a villain you had going in there." Torchwick says.

"Yeah... I'm not gonna lie I don't remember you that much in the story." Chibi Yang says.

"I think you made a couple appearances and then just disappeared." Weiss adds in on Yang's explanation. "You we're fighting Enten right and you broke his nose."

"That was Neo!" Torchwick screams.

"Oh yeah. Neo is a great bad guy we why hasn't she been here yet?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know maybe she'll be here next time." Enten says as he winks to no one in particular.

"Come on. I'm the one who got Red into Beacon in the first place." Torchwick tries list what he's done.

"Yeah, that wasn't really shown. So it doesn't count." Ruby explains.

"What? Why would they skip that?"

"Well Ruby isn't the main character. I am." Enten registers to Torchwick.

"Oh what is this another one of those stories where you get all the girls because you're so perfect and the only flaw is that you're weak or something." Torchwick mocks.

"No it's actually pretty dramatic actually." Enten asures.

"Yeah he's not perfect. Most of our problems start because of our different ideologies." Ruby adds in.

"He's also not overpowered he's lost quite a bit and had a difficult time even standing up to Neo. Yang says with confidence.

"He also tries to keep building our bonds so that we always have each other's back." Blake says.

"Ok I got it, but I still want in this story. I've appeared in chapters 14 and 25. I think I've made enough of an impact to be in." Torchwick says with confidence.

"You know I think I remember him." Enten says. "Alright follow us." Enten gestures as the group of seven walks in.

 ***KICK***

Chibi Cinder is kick out of the group and back into the receptionists office.

Cinder gets back up and looks back at the group. "Oh come on I'm one the main villains!" Cinder screams.

"Sorry you haven't appeared in the main story." Ruby says.

 **End of Scene 4**

 **Scene 5: Yang addicted to Blocks**

Chibi Enten can be seen in the living room area searching around the area. He was looking under the tables, in between the couch cushions, and on top of selves.

Chibi Blake walks in and sees Enten searching around. "Hey Enten. Are you looking for something?" She asks.

Enten looks up from where he was looking and sees Blake. "Hey, Blake. Yeah I'm looking for my scroll. Have you seen it around?" He asks as he goes back to searching.

"Yeah I think I did. I believe Yang has it, she's playing that game you've been working on." Blake recalls.

"Oh, she has it. Well I-" Enten suddenly stops and his eyes widened into a thousand yard stare. "Did you say Yang had it?" He asks in a low monotone voice.

Blake looks at him with a steady face. "Yeah. I saw her back in the room." She says slowly.

"Oh no." Enten says in a low voice. "We got to stop her before she plays the game for too long." He says has he grabs Blake's hand and sprints to their dorm room.

"Why? What's the problem?" Blake asks trying to keep up with Enten.

"If she continues to play for too long she'll get addicted and won't stop stacking." Enten explains while running down the halls.

"So she'll keep playing your game." Blake asks questionly.

"No it's something far worse." Enten dreads.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that cou-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Someone help us!"

"That sounds like Ruby and Weiss." Blake says worryingly.

"Come on then." Enten says.

They pick up the pace and rush to their room. When they open the door the sight was their friends, who are all tied up, and positioned in a bizarre stack. Chibi Ruby is a weird bent shape lying on the floor, if she were standing upright she would look like she was in a sitting position. Chibi Weiss is doing a headstand with her legs bent forward, it looked like a upside down 'L'.

 **(Insert Yang singing the Tetris (A) theme)**

Chibi Yang is walking up to the stack with a tied Chibi Jaune, holding him above her head.

"Yang please! Stop whatever this I'm sure there is-"

 ***Crack***

"Ahhhh!" Jaune cries out in pain. He is folded in half. He resembles a square.

Yang continuing to sing the tune out loud looks at the stack. "Hmm where does this go?" She asks herself. She places Jaune on top of Chibi Ren's feat as he is a straight line. Jaune happens to right next to Chibi Pyrrha who's in a similar pose as Ruby.

"Oh, hey Jaune." Pyrrha says through the pain.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. Let's agree to never play a game without knowing all the details team." Jaune suggests through the pain.

"Agreed." They all said.

"Pyrrha I never knew you could take this much pain." Jaune says.

"Oh, well that's what training will do for you." Pyrrha replies.

"You're pretty amazing. Aren't ya." Jaune winces out.

Pyrrha blushing after hearing Jaune complement her can't help, but feel embarrassed. "Oh thank you. You're not doing such a bad either." She replies back.

Seeing their friends in pain both Enten and Blake close the door avoiding Yang from seeing them.

"Okay what's the plan?" Blake asks

"We run away and wait for this to blow over." Enten says in a serious tone.

"What!? We can't just leave them." Blake says in shock of Enten's plan.

"Blake you don't understand you can't stop Yang once she's like this. I've tried and in the end I had nothing, but a broken arm." Enten explains.

"I thought you said that you got that in a training accident." Blake says.

"I lied! You think I want people to know that's how I got a broken arm? Of course not." Enten says dramatically. "We just need to hide for a few hours and she should be back to normal." He says in sorrowful and cautious voice.

 ***raddle***

 ***raddle***

"Oh no she's looking for more pieces run!" Enten yells and books it out of the halls.

"Wait! Enten we can stop this!" Blake yells out for Enten.

While Blake as her back turn she fails to see Yang behind with a large grin on her face. "Oh hey Blake how's it going?" Yang asks in creepy happy mood.

Blake turns around and sees Yang and backs away slowly. "Aaa I'm fine Yang I'm just reading a nice book." She says nervously.

"Say want to play a game with me?" She asks nicely with a grin still on her face.

"I, ah. I'm gonna, hmm, you know, ahh, just AHHHHHHH!" Blake screams.

The camera pans out to the front of Beacon where her screams can still be heard.

 **End of Scene 5**

 **And That's a rap man this took a long time to write I'm not dead just bad with procrastination. For those who are wondering about the Earth taking spelled differently that's actually in code thought I'd do something that be creative enough for people to try and solve good luck. Anyway I wanted to talk about another thing I don't think I could do five sketches every chapter anymore it's just taking it's toll on me but I didn't want to make this announcement and just have three sketches so I decided to have five but announce that I'm going to have maybe 3 to 4 and 5 sketches per chapter I'm sure when, but this seems reasonable. Also sorry about review response it literally slipped my mind last chapter so here we go**

 **Arkraiththeepicbrony:** **thanks even the creator thought so I'm happy I can fill something that people thought was missing.**

 **thelastsoul232:** **well yeah I can understand people thinking he's villain I just never thought he was a bad guy you know? I hope the last chapter was at least good enough for you.**

 **Phailen:** **always a pleasure getting a compliment from you and that would take a lot of scenes with Jaune not noticing, but it will be done.**

 **thelastsoul232:** **I don't know I got the idea when someone said that they gave a review saying that Enten had a harem which if they read the whole thing they would know is not true.**

 **Nitroz** **: maybe. Maybe.**

 **Well this was fun this is Mrtheratedg signing off.**

 **Sorry I don't know what happen in the begining with this.**


	5. RWEBY Chibi X My Turn Episode 5

**Hey everyone MTRG here (that's an anagram for my name here) and we got a special Episode for you today. Please welcome for a special crossover Le MAO XXIII!**

 **MAO: Greetings, fellow readers! It is I, Le MAO XXIV! And it is here in this special edition of RWEBY Chibi where two well-known self insert stories shall clash! Prepare for awesomeness! Maybe. Possibly...probably. Whatever. Enjoy!**

 **Scene 1: The meeting**

It was an ordinary day for team RWEBY. They were walking along the fields as team JNPR were hanging around the fountain; they were all chatting amongst each other, some laugh at the funny stories that are told. It was truly a peaceful day.

But that got boring so then this happened.

 _ **BZZT**_

…

 _ **BZZT**_

 _ **(Insert what wormhole sounds I don't know what it sounds like)**_

A bright light starts to appear in front of our heroes, as the light teemd down they could see a wormhole. It began to blow heat winds causing leaves, garbage, and other sorts of debri. Everyone puts their arms out blocking the wind from their faces.

"Ah what's happening!?" Chibi Ruby screams out loud.

"I don't know, random wormholes don't usually appear." Chibi Yang says trying to see what's going on.

"Really? Are sure you haven't encounter random wormholes before? Because i know they're so common, I mean I see them all the time." Chibi Enten sarcastically yells to Yang.

"Really!?" Ruby asks with a high level of excitement.

"No." Enten responses.

"Oh." Ruby says in disappointment.

After all that was said and done 6 figures could be made out coming out the wormhole.

One figure was wearing a leather jacket, pants, gloves and armoured boots. A ballistic vest over his jacket. Some armor around his shoulders, elbows, and knees. A belt that held gun holsters, holstered knife, and some slots for ammo cartridges. Lastly he wore a black cowboy hat. This mans name is Colt

Another figure seemed to be a little rabbit faunus girl. She had brown hair and rabbit ears, she appeared to be wearing a little police officer's uniform with shades and a hat. This adorable little girl is Velvet.

Another figure looked to be a…. much older looking man than previous one. He is wearing a short sleeved, hooded green tunic that is belted with a golden G buckle and clasped with a series of straps across his chest. (The Green Arrow costume from Young Justice sorry I'm not really good at explaining looks)

And well to save time Chibi Neo, Chibi Winter, and Chibi Amber also fell through. All them fell on top of each other. There was a little pile of bodies.

"Aaaaggghhh" Each of them moaned in pain.

"Huh. So this is how the crossover is starting." Enten says. "We hope you enjoy." Says to the Camera.

 _(Transition)_

Shows both Sun and Neptune tuck and rolling in the centre of the screen, each from opposing sides of the screen before high fiving each other then tip toeing off screen Sun to the right, Neptune to the left.

 **Scene 2:** **Hall monitor V.S Junior Detectives**

Chibi Sun and Chibi Neptune can be seen walking through the halls of Beacon's dormitory with their aviators on. They roam the halls looking for anything suspicious that could be criminal activity.

"Sun we searched all over Beacon I don't think there's anything of crime here." Chibi Neptune whines to his Leader and fellow detective.

"Well once we're done the halls we can move on." Chibi Sun complies. Neptune nods his head in agreement.

They continue to traverse through hallways for anything suspicious until they come across Chibi Roman **roaming** the halls. ( **Bad-dum tish)**

" **Freeze!"** Both Sun and Neptune said pointing at Roman.

"What?" Chibi Roman asks as he sees both detectives pointing at him. He sighs. "Oh hasn't anyone told you it's rude to point at people." Roman says theatrically.

"Be quiet criminal we're gonna take you downtown to jail." Sun says aggressively.

"Oh, that sounds fun, but unfortunately you too can't leave school grounds on school nights. So, sorry looks like we can't do that." Roman coyly informs them.

"We're not falling for that we can too leave so get ready for a nice cold jail cell to call home." Sun reinsurers.

"Actually, he's right man we can't leave." Neptune confirms what Roman was spouting.

"Don't let him know that." Sun tries to shush Neptune.

"Too late. Already heard him." Roman inserts with a smug smirk on his face. "So why don't you too go back to bed before I call the authorities on you." He says with a chipper tone.

"What!? There's no authorities here." Sun remarks with a confused faced.

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised to see that you're wrong." Roman says as he dials a number into his scroll. "Hi there. Yes it's me. I ran into a couple of ruffians thought you'd like to know. You'll be here soon, great… Yes I'll get you carrots after your done with them. Ok then. Bye now." He hang ups his scroll and puts it away and gives a smirk to Sun and Neptune. "You're in trouble." He says smugly.

"Oh please who could that have possibly been to-" Sun starts talking as he's interrupted. By a Siren going off.

 **BWEEEEEEEEP! BIP, BIP. BEEEEEEEEEP!**

Both Sun and Neptune turn their heads to see Chibi Violet in a police uniform peddling up to them on her in her big wheel she then turns her trike to her left and skids to a stop in front of them. She got off her trike and walk up to the duo.

"These the two you were talking about?" Chibi Violet ask Roman.

"Yes. Their the ones harassing me." Roman replies.

"WHAT!?" Sun and Neptune yell.

"There must be some kind of mistake." Neptune reasons.

"Oh, but I haven't done anything." Roman inserts.

Violet looks at Neptune. "Is that true?" She asks.

"Well, technically yes, but ah, heh, hmmm." Neptune response trying to come up with an excuse.

"He's a criminal! He's had to of done something." Sun fills in for Neptune.

"I'll repeat I haven't done anything. All you've been doing is accusing me of something I haven't done." Roman intercepts.

"I think I heard all I need to know." Violet says as she takes out her notepad. "I'm afraid you two are gonna have to come with me."

"What!? What for?" Sun asks outraged.

"Disturbing the peace, harassment, falsely accusing the innocent, and from other calls I've gotten. Taking other people's belongings without asking, handling a bomb without professional assistance." Violet checks off all the crimes the two detectives have done.

"Oh come on, those didn't happen." Sun lies.

" **Yes they did."** Said The voices of Chibi Enten, Pyrrha, Blake, and Emerald can be heard.

"Now please make this easy and come quietly." Violet asks nicely.

"Ok, officer we'll-" Neptune starts, but then is cut off by Sun.

"You'll never take us alive!" Sun yells has grabs Neptune and makes a made dash down the halls.

"Runners" Violet yells as she gets on her trike and pedals after them. "Call Ice Cream lady for backup!" Violet yells back at Roman.

"Will do." Roman agrees as he dials a number on his scroll.

 _(Back to the chase)_

Sun and Neptune are running from Violet through the halls. "Sun what are you doing!" Neptune asks.

"I'm not going to the slammer. We were framed, and we need to figure out who did." Sun assures.

"Hummm. Sun I'm sure we were guilty and you just want to be in trouble." Neptune corrects.

"Well, this junior detective is not getting caught by a little girl. I think we lost her." Sun assumes.

 **BWEEEEEEEEP! BIP, BIP. BEEEEEEEEEP!**

Sun and turn their heads and see Violet chasing after them on her trike and is starting to gain ground on them.

"Pick up the pace!" Sun yells he starts sprinting down the halls with Neptune.

"Just give up! You're both not gonna escape me." Violet yells.

"You'll never take us alive." Sun yells as he turns over a potted plant to slow Violet down.

Violet turns quickly struggling to get past the plant with its leafs tangling her up a bit.

Neptune sees this and turns towards his partner. "Hummm. Sun isn't that bit much? She's just a little kid." Neptune reasons.

"I am not going to jail man! I've been a great stowaway, little bit of a thief and was never caught. I'm not gonna let this be my first capture." Sun responds back. He pulls out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang then proceeds to fire at Violet.

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

"Sun are you crazy!? Your shooting at little girl, who's a hall monitor." Neptune yells as he pulls the guns down.

Violet is dodging the shots. She can be seen turning left and right as the bullets fly right passed her. She still capable of maintaining eye sight on Sun and Neptune, but they are getting further away. Violet picks up her scroll and makes a call.

"You in position?" Violet asks someone.

…

"Ok got it. They should be there soon." She informs whoever is on the other end of the call.

Sun is reloading and looks behind. "Looks like we're in the clear dude." He exclaims.

"Bro you just shot at little girl." Neptune tries to reaffirm what transpired.

"Oh, whatever." Sun brushes off. He then notices a window up ahead and smiles. "Come on Neptune we are getting out of here." Sun says has he grabs onto Neptunes and charges at the window.

"Sun what are you doing!" Neptune yells as Sun jumps taking Neptune with him to the window.

 ***Shatter***

The sound of broken glass can be heard the window breaks, not only the window, but the whole wall shattered into pieces as well.

We see the two detectives still mid air trying to comprehend what just happened.

 ***Crash***

Until they crashed into another wall that was behind the glass wall.

"Uhhhh." Sun and Neptune can be heard groaning in pain as they fall to the ground.

 **BWEEEEEEEEP! BIP, BIP. BEEEEEEEEEP**

Violet can be heard rolling behind the two as she comes to a halt. Chibi Neo pops up beside her holding a sign.

' **That should keep them quiet until they're in jail.'**

"Thanks Neo." Violet says with a smile on her face.

Neo raises another sign. ' **Sure thing kiddo'**

Violet proceeds to cuff both of the runners and attach them to her trike and then drags them behind her.

 **End Scene**

 _(Transition)_

Chibi Vert lowly stomps across the screen, stops in the middle, stares directly at the camera…then launches a Boxing Glove arrow that smashes the lens and knocks the camera down on its side. He gives a "tch" and lowly stomps away.

 **Scene 3: Attendance**

Class was about to begin.

RWEBY and JNPR were in their usual seats.

"Did you hear?" Chibi Ruby asked. "We're getting a substitute professor!"

Chibi Jaune winced. "Uh oh. Hope he's not like that other substitute teacher."

"You mean the one that kept getting our names wrong?" Ren asked. "And got angry whenever we tried to correct him?"

"Yup."

The door slammed open, ending any conversation being had.

"Hello, brats."

An elderly man in a hood trudged down the steps towards the teacher's desk. He had a bow and quiver of arrows on his back.

"The name's Vert Bowman. I am your substitute teacher for the immediate future. You will refer to me as 'sir' or 'Mr. Bowman'. None of that 'professor' crap, you hear?"

Chibi Vert picked up a clipboard and pen. "Alright, time for roll call."

He called out the first on the list. "Rose brat."

Everyone blinked and gave each other confused looks.

"Rose brat. Is the Rose brat here?"

Chibi Ruby hesitantly raised his hand. "U-Um, my name is Ruby Rose."

"I know. You're the Rose brat."

"Um-."

"Moving on," Vert interrupted. "Arc brat."

Chibi Jaune shrunk a little.

"Arc brat?"

He raised his hand. "I-It's Jaune Arc…s-sir."

"Right. Arc brat."

Chibi Jaune slumped.

"Schnee brat?"

Chibi Weiss gave a "humph". "With respect, sir, it is Weiss Schnee, and it would be preferable if you did not refer to me as a-."

"Not here, then? In that case, you're abse-."

"W-Wait! I'm here!"

"That's what I thought."

Chibi Weiss slumped.

"Melkweg brat?"

Chibi Enten raised his hand. "Here. Also, should you really be calling us brats, Mr. Bowman?"

"Until you lot prove that you're not brats, I'm calling you brats. This includes the heiress and the Mistrali Champion. No special treatment for anyone."

Chibi Weiss growled while Chibi Pyrrha shrunk into her seat, yet was secretly pleased about not getting special treatment.

"Alright then…Valkyrie bra-?"

"NORA!"

Everyone stared as Chibi Nora had popped up in front of Chibi Vert from out of nowhere.

…

…

"Detention."

"Worth it!"

Chibi Ren sighed as Chibi Nora resumed her place next to him.

"Alright…Xiao Long brat?"

"Here. Also, you need to lighten up, old man."

…

…

Chibi Vert quickly drew back an arrow and launched it towards Chibi Yang.

"What the-?!"

Chibi Yang was knocked out by the patented Boxing Glove arrow.

Chibi Vert growled. "For future reference, anyone who calls me old will get a Boxing Glove arrow to the face. Understand?"

Everyone nodded rapidly.

"Good!"

Chibi Vert continued roll call.

"Belladonna brat?"

Chibi Blake sighed and raised her hand as roll call continued.

 **End Scene**

 **Scene 4: Too Much Cute That The Universe Can't Handle It**

Chibi Enten and Chibi Colt are walking in the courtyard.

"So let me get this straight you were Reborn into this world?" Colt asks.

"Yes, and you spun a wheel of Reincarnation and wound it up here?" Enten asks.

"Yeah. So what was like being a baby." Colt asks.

Enten raises and eyebrow to him. "Out of everything I said that could be questioned you pick that?"

"Hey! It's a fair question. I mean it's not like I'm getting this answer from actual babies you know." Colt defends his question.

"Daddy!" A voice screamed behind them.

They both turn around and see Chibi Violet running up to them. She leaps into Colt's chest and proceeds to hug him. Colt wraps his arms around her returning the hug.

"What was that for?" He asks with a smile.

"I missed you." Violet says with a smile on her face. He smiles at her and lifts her on his shoulders.

" _DAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ A bunch of voices were heard behind all three of them. They turn their heads to see Chibi Winter, Chibi Amber and Chibi Neo who was holding a sign that read ' _ **DAHHHH**_ ' _._

"Where did you guys come from?" Colt asks with a confused face.

 **WE WERE BEHIND THIS PILLAR.**

Neo answered.

"Ok, new question. Why were you behind the pillar?" Enten asks with a deadpan look.

"Uhh we were ummm ahhh following Violet. Yes that's it, we were following Violet." Winter answers quickly.

"Why?" Enten follows up the answer with a question.

"Because ahh. Hey look there's an airship coming let's see who's on it." Amber points while dodging the question.

Colt looks at the with a 'are you serious' look. "Oh come on do you seriously believe that we're gonna fall for-"

"Oh! That must mean she's here." Enten says with excitement as he dashes to the landing pad.

Colt follows him as does Amber, Neo, and Winter. When they caught up they see the rest of Team RWEBY there with smiles. Chibi Ruby is shaking with excitement.

"hey what's hey what's going on is there a famous person showing up is it the Achieve men?" Colt asks

"No Enten's little sister is coming to visit and she's the most adorable little girl you'll ever meet." Ruby said as she starts bouncing up and down.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean 'most adorable little girl'? Violet is without a doubt the cutest little thing ever. I mean come on look at her." Colt says while holding Violet in front of her.

"While yes she is cute, you haven't seen adorable until you meet Phoebe." Enten steps in and gives Colt a dangerously sharp look.

The airship doors start to open and the landing pad starts to unroll. Soon Chibi Phoebe came out wearing her orange beanie with holes cut out on the top for her Panda ears to go through. Her markings on her eyes matched her ears adding to her already adorableness.

" _AWWWWWWWWWWW!"_ Team RWBY said when they saw Phoebe.

Colt just stares at Team RWBY before shaking his head. "Yeah that's ok, but Violet is still cuter." Colt reassures.

Enten scoffs. "Oh yes. The father thinks his daughter is the cutest." Enten points out.

"You're her brother!"

"Yeah and she's part Panda that's like a guarantee that she's is cutest."

"Violet is part bunny and everyone loves bunnies."

"Pandas are cuter."

"No Bunnies are."

As the Colt and Enten continue to fight Violet walks up to Phoebe. "Hi, my names Violet." She greets and sticks her hand out.

"Hi. My name is Phoebe." Phoebe says as she reaches for Violet's hand.

Once their hands touch static starts to appear above the group.

 _ **BZZT**_

 _ **BZZT**_

Suddenly a wormhole appears and starts to suck everything up. Everyone starts grabbing hold of anything to keep them grounded.

"AAAAAAHHHH! Why is there another wormhole?" Ruby shouts holding onto a tree.

"I don't know!" Amber screams

"By my estimation I'd say that once Violet and Phoebe came into contact with each other it became too difficult for the universe to hold." Winter calculates.

"What became to difficult to hold for the universe?" Chibi Blake asks as she holding on to Gambol Shroud wrapped around a bench.

"There cuteness!" Winter answers.

"What sense does that make." Chibi Yang asks holding onto a tree branch.

"Don't question my sister!" Chibi Weiss yells out as she freezes herself to the ground.

As the wormhole grows bigger the suction power becomes more powerful leaves start to fall into the void, water from the fountain pours into the hole, and the trees start to bend towards the wormhole.

"I don't know how much longer I hold!" Colt screams.

"Me too!" Amber screams.

"I as well!" Winter yells.

" **Me too!"** Neo holds out a sign. The sign then leaves her hand and gets sucked into the wormhole.

The power became too much for them continue and they let go of they holding and fly to the wormhole.

 _ **Bzz**_ zzt

Bzz _ **zzt**_

Bzz…

The wormhole immediately dissipates and the force pulling everyone is gone, everything falls to the ground and Everyone falls to the ground with a loud thud sound.

"It's very nice meeting you Phoebe."

"You too Violet I can't wait to be friends. Maybe you can visit."

All eyes turn to both Phoebe and Violet as the stand in front of each other completely oblivious to what just occurred.

"Why is everyone on the ground?" Violet asks.

"I don't maybe it's an old person thing." Phoebe replies.

" **Aaaaggghhh"** everyone moans out in pain.

 **End Scene**

 **Review response**

 **98kazer**

 **I've heard stories about people who played it and never moved from the spot they were sitting in. So yeah it is don't be a victim.**

 **Arkraiththeepicbrony**

 **Thanks I hope you will future chapters.**

 **Well that's the crossover for you all I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was cool messaging with Le MAO XXIII. The scene ideas were fun to come up with. I recommend you check his story called** **My turn** **it's well put together and funny I think you could get a kick out of it. Anyway I wanted to this out before the end of the year so I hope you're enjoying the story and the main story. Lastly Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa and any other holidays I probably don't know the name of, so happy holidays and a happy new year let's hope for a great 2018 I'll see you then.**


	6. Episode 6

**Well hello there I hope you're ready for funny shenanigans because have I got some for you.**

 **Scene 1: Get Hacked**

Chibi Ruby is walking along Beacons courtyard with a happy look on her face. "Man today is beautiful the sun is shining bright, the flowers a blooming, birds are chirping with glee. There's absolutely nothing that can ruin this day."

 ***CRASH***

Suddenly Chibi Roman lands in front of Ruby piloting a giant mech. "Aha! Little Red I got you now, with this super death mech of destruction I will obliterate you aha!" He gloats. "Now prepare to meet your doom!"

"Oh no please someone out there please save me, I am defenceless." Ruby pleads.

"I'll save you!" Chibi Yang says heroically running at the mech. With fiery determination in her eyes she fires her weapons to boost herself into the air, to punch the mech.

"Not this time. Neo! Intercept!" He orders while pointing with the mech.

Chibi Neo appears behind the mech and runs up the arm and dive tackles Yang off screen to fight.

"Ha ha ha! Now I got you!" Roman cheers lining up his shot.

"Not so fast!" Chibi Blake says as she lands in front of Ruby. She gets into a fighting stance with her weapon. "I've got your back Ruby. Go find Enten and Weiss while I'll stall Torchwick."

"Oh really?" Torchwick says with an amused look. He press a button in the mech. "Well Kitty Cat you won't be able to resist this." He confidently claims.

Suddenly a red dot appears on the ground. Blake sees this and glares at Torchwick, trying hard not to look at the dot in front of her.

" _N-no not n-now I-I have to protect Ruby. Just don't look at it; and focus on Torchwick."_ Blake tells herself. As time went on the dot moved around distracting Blake from focusing on Torchwick.

Ruby points at Roman. "Nice try Torchwick, but Blake is stronger than that! She would never fall something like- where did she go?" She turns her head to see Blake running after the red dot completely entranced in the glow.

"Okay now I finally got you!" Roman says. He raise the mechs arms getting ready to attack.

"Wait!"

"Hrrrr. Now what?!" Roman shouts as he lowers the fist

"I know someone else. Weiss! Come and save me! Come and save your Bestie!" Ruby screams. She as a smile on her face waiting for her partner to come to her rescue.

…

…

…

Roman takes out his pocket watch to look at the time, the heiress still hasn't arrived.

 _(Back at Team RWEBY dorm)_

We see Weiss sitting at her desk working on an assignment.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless me." She says as she continues to work.

 _(Back to Ruby)_

" _*cough*_ Now time meet thy maker little red!" Roman says as he raises the mech's fist and throws a punch at Ruby.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screams. She as her hands in front of her face with eyes closed.

…

…

…

" _Aren't I supposed to be dead? I mean awesome that I'm not, but there was a giant fist. Right? What happened?"_ As Ruby opens her eyes she sees the mech's fist inches from her face.

Roman sees this with a shocked expression; which is replaced with an angry face has he starts angrily pressing buttons repeatedly on the control panel. "Why isn't this stupid machine working?!" He screams.

Soon the mech begins to move.

The mech then starts playing techno music and starts to dance to it. The Macarena, the chicken dance, ironically the robot, and of course All while Roman was inside.

"Ahhh! What's going on?! This is not the reason why I stole this machine , I wanted to destroy my enemies not dance in front of them." He screams out loud.

"Pfffttt- HAHAHAHAHahaha!" Ruby bursts out laughing. "Hahaha- Roman was this your plan? Hahahaha. To make me laugh myself to death! Hahahahahahaha!" She breathes out while still laughing. She falls over and starts rolling on the ground laughing all the while. Even Yang and Neo quit fighting to laugh at Roman, well in Neo's case she's holding a sign that reads ' _HAHAHAHAHA!',_ Blake now that the red dot is gone stops and turns her head and sees the dancing mech; she also proceeds to laugh at the scene.

The camera zooms away from Ruby laughing at Roman to Chibi Enten typing on his scroll.

"That should keep her entertained for a while." He says as he walks away leaving the funny scene behind.

 **End Scene 1**

 **Scene 2: Drinking with Qrow**

We see Chibi Ruby, Chibi Yang, and Chibi Blake walking back to their room. Ruby has the biggest smile on her face and is skipping down the halls beside Blake and Yang.

"You seem happy today Ruby." Blake points out.

"I'm excited! Uncle Crow is coming to visit us. He gonna tell us about his adventures, his stories are awesome." Ruby says excitedly.

"Yeah, until he gets to the parts when he sees a pretty girl; that's when they start to go south." Yang adds in. Ruby gags at the mention of Qrow's inappropriate stories. Blake rolls her eyes hearing that.

They finally reach there room's door. "Well maybe when he comes over he won't-"

" **HAHAHAHAhahaha!"** Can be heard outside their dorm room.

The girls look between each other and back at the door. They open the door and peek in to see what is happening in their dorm room.

"Ohh boy Enten you know how make a good drink." Chibi Qrow says as he downs another shot.

"Well what can I say, it takes a high level drinker to know how to make drinks." Chibi Enten replies as he downs a shot and prepares a view more of them.

Then the girls walk into the room. "What's going here guys?" Ruby asks.

Qrow looks at them with a smile. "Me and your teammate Enten here are just enjoying some good ol alcoholic beverages, that he whipped up while I was waiting." He answers while downing another shot. "Gotta say if you told me earlier that the kid here could make a good drink I would be visiting more often."

Yang steps forward and gets in front of her uncles. "Well were not allowed alcohol on campus and Enten shouldn't even be drinking it." Yang points out a little annoyed.

Qrow downs another shot and smiles. "Oh come on Yang just let your favourite uncle here have some fun with your friend here." He reasons as he downs another shot.

Ruby pushes Yang aside. "I thought we were gonna hang out with each other, you know you said you would tell us about your adventures." She says sadly with her eyes watery.

Qrow then pulls out his flask and uncaps it seemingly ignoring his nieces "Tell you what you've earned a shot from my flask kid." He says has he hands the flask to Enten.

Ruby and Yang looked shocked at their uncle. "What! But you never let anyone have a shot from your flask! Not even us!" They screamed.

Qrow looks at them with a deadpan expression, he then points to Ruby. " _(Sigh)_ You're too young." He then he points to Yang. "And you've never drank before."

"Yes I have."

Qrow raise an eyebrow. "You have?"

"I-I mean. N-no no no I haven't." Yang replies sheepishly while avoiding eye contact.

"Look girls, Enten here is a cool guy. I was planning on telling him all of my secret stories that Tai doesn't let me tell you. Now go on take a swig their kid." Qrow says as throws his arm around Enten and passes his flask.

Enten takes the flask and takes swig of it. "Hmm not bad I think it reminds me of this other-ACK GLLLRG GRRH!"

Enten passes out onto the floor. The girls look down at Enten's body with wide eyes as Qrow looks a little amused at the situation.

"Hmmm 6 seconds. Not bad kid. Took me while to get use to it." Qrow says reflecting on his past.

"Oh my gosh Enten are you ok." Blake asks.

"What happened? All he did was take a drink from your flask." Yang says

"What's in that flask?!" Ruby shouts at her uncle while pointing at him.

Qrow looks at the girls then takes his flask and wipes the top before taking a swig from it. "Hah. Good stuff. Alright girls let's go out and I can tell you all about my latest job." He says ignoring the guy past out on the floor.

"Really? Let's go!" Ruby says enthusiastically seemingly forgetting her teammate passed out on the floor.

"But what about Enten?" Yang says concerned.

"He'll be fine. Hey Yang I found a guy who is a mechanic and is willing to look at Bumble Bee for ya."

"Really? Let's go!" Yang says enthusiastically.

"Are you guys serious!? We should take Enten to the infirmary!" Blake shouts.

"By the way we can talk at this new cafe. Heard that they serve the best tuna sandwiches in all of Remnant."

"Really? Let's go!" Blake says enthusiastically.

All four of them leave the room leaving Enten past out on the floor.

 **End Scene**

 **Scene 3: Nora Workout Crash Course Extravaganza (1)**

We see Chibi Jaune coming out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face. "I feel refreshed, clean and happy." He says.

He doesn't seem to notice Chibi Nora standing right beside him in her work out clothes. "Jaune! It's time!" She yells as Jaune jumps back freaked out by his teammates actions.

"Nora! Please don't do that again." He wheezes out. "Anyway, time for what?" He asks.

Nora looks at him with a confused face. "It's time for your training duh." She responds as if it was the most obvious answer.

Now Jaune looks at her confused. "You mean my training with Pyrrha? I don't think I have that today." He informs Nora. She then proceeds to shake her head at that answer. "Nope you're sign up for Nora's Workout Crash Course Extravaganza!" She exclaims.

Jaune pales as he stares at her with wide and worried eyes. "Oh this isn't gonna be good."

 _(Cut to outside)_

We see Jaune running along the courtyard with Nora watching from afar. "Come on Jaune I wanna see you run 5 for laps!" She yells.

Jaune exhaustingly looks at Nora as he's still running. "You said that _~pant~_ last time I was done 5 laps."

Nora looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Well I guess you have been running a lot." She concludes. Jaune looks relieved until he heard her say. "Let's turn it up a notch and start making you sprint." Nora says ethusatically. She goes to a cage and opens it up to reveal a Chibi Beowolf, it roars out in front of Nora.

"ROOOOAR" Nora roars back scary the beowolf back causing it to whimper. "Now listen here, you see him." She points at Jaune. The beowolf nods Nora then grins evilly. "Get him." She says menacingly.

"What!?"

Jaune starts to back away from the beowolf "N-Nora don't you think this a b-bit excessive?" He tried to reason to his teammate.

"No." She replies

The beowolf roars and starts to charge at Jaune. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He yells as he runs as fast as he can away from the beowolf.

We turn back to see Nora watching this occur. "Good job Jaune now you do 5 more laps!" She yells at him. She then places her arms at her side and smirks. "Once he's done with running exercise he'll be ready for a full workout."

 **End Scene**

 **And that's a wrap I hope you all like the Nora workout because their will plenty of those sketches coming in the on for seeing future. Also it's been a while I know some of you said you don't care how long it has to take, but I still feel the need to apologize for how long it as been since the last update. For now I'll still try to make more chapters until I feel I've done enough and with that I wish you all a nice day**


End file.
